For Want of a Brother
by draconichero21
Summary: A Shinigami from and alternate reality comes to Ichigo's world from a world where he doesn't exist. How did it happen? What will he do? Inspired by my fanfiction Bleach, it's a wonderful life. Implies some IchiRuki and HitsuKarin. Rated M for safety.
1. From a World Without Ichigo

**(A/N: An alternate dimensional worm hole opens in the middle of Karakura town. Ichigo becomes acquainted with an alternate reality version of his world. As the boundaries collapse can Ichigo rise to save the day?)**

Disclaimer: Bleach own Tite Kubo

* * *

**3am Karakura town Sunday**

A large wormhole burst open in the middle of the streets as countless hollows poured through followed by a Shinigami chasing them, her Zanpakto sheathed over her back, a large no-daichi in a black scabbard. She was wearing a hood so no one could see her identity, making her appear to be like one of the Onmitsukido but despite being a Shinigami she looked no taller than Captain Hitsugaya. She looked around.

"What the, when did it get dark out it was day time when that weird blast hit the town, but it looks like I'm right here." The girl looked at her watch that read 3pm. "When am I?" she wondered. She then heard the sound of the hollows and got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo was sound asleep when his badge went off along with Rukia's Soul Pager. Both Shinigami leapt out of Ichigo's window and tore off into the night.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted destroying a hollow.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Rukia shattered another. The duo cleaved their way east where the hollows had emerged from and were still emerging, while the girl made her way west towards the group. It wasn't long before they met up.

"Oi, you," Ichigo called out to the girl. She saw him and cut down the hollow in front of her.

"Who're you?" she asked Ichigo, she then spotted Rukia, "you," she whispered.

"You know her?" Ichigo asked, Rukia was confused. Just then a Menos wandered out into the open.

"I'll handle this," the girl said.

"You nuts, he's mine." Ichigo held up Zangetsu, the girl's face was in shock at seeing the blade.

"Impossible, that's…" her words were cut short by Ichigo charging forward.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired his attack at the Menos obliterating it. Ichigo returned to the group.

"That appears to be the last of them." Rukia said looking at her Soul Pager.

"Man that was rough," Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu behind his back.

"Hey senpai," the girl said to Ichigo.

"Huh, what do you want?" he asked the girl.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute Shinigami,"

"Kurosaki?" the girl eyed him up and down backing away slowly. She was in a state of shock.

"Aren't you going to tell us your name?" Rukia asked.

"I know you, you're Rukia Kuchiki." the girl pointed at Rukia.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You're the reason I have these powers in the first place."

"Rukia you made another transferral." Rukia shook her head completely confused. "Kid what's your name?"

The girl continued to back away, _this is all wrong, _she was telling herself, _him, her, that sword_.

"Maybe Urahara knows something, maybe we should go there?"

"Urahara?" The girl seemed to recognize the name.

"You know him?" Ichigo asked.

"Know him, it's thanks to him I'm a Shinigami again," she pointed to Rukia, "After your brother nearly killed me."

"What?"

"Ichigo this girl, seems to have your memories." Rukia said. Ichigo seemed to understand, everything this girl was saying was something he had been through. Rukia giving him his powers, Byakuya cutting him down, his becoming a Shinigami again.

"Listen kid, I think it best if you tell us your name." Ichigo said.

"I…" the girl was afraid, very afraid. _Something's wrong, Ichigo, there's no one in my family with that name certainly not the age he is._

"If you won't tell us your name, can you at least remove your hood?" Rukia asked.

"Ah yes, my apologies," the girl did so without hesitation. Ichigo backed over and tripped over the bench behind him. "What the hell?" Rukia gasped. Both recognized Ichigo's younger sister Karin.

"Karin?" Ichigo gawked.

"Huh, you know my name?"

"Of course I know your name, you're my sister. The real question is what the hell are you doing in Shinigami robes?"

"Listen carrot top, I don't have a brother," Karin snapped getting in his face.

"You want to say that again." Ichigo grumbled. Rukia smacked them both.

"Look I don't know what's going on exactly, but arguing with each other isn't going to get anything solved. Karin could you tell us everything you know that's happened since you "met me" maybe we can understand exactly what's going on."

Karin nodded, "It all began last spring, I was sound asleep in bed when you came bursting through the door." She pointed at Rukia. "You then told me this weird stuff about spirits and Shinigami. At first I didn't want to believe it, but then a hollow attacked my family and you got injured so in order to defeat it you gave me your powers and I became a Substitute Shinigami. A lot of stuff happened after that. You transferred to the elementary school as a Student Teacher, but secretly you were there to keep an eye on me. We spent a lot of time together, you became like my mentor Rukia. Along the way we met Uryu the last quincy, also the most wanted bachelor in the high school, and I met some kids my age at the Urahara shop and because she was around me so often Yuzu, my twin sister, obtained these strange powers."

"What kind of strange powers?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"It's freaky she can use Telekinesis and transform into a tiger, a hawk and a monkey."

"That's…interesting," Rukia said.

Karin continued, "Yuzu wasn't the only one who gained powers. There's this other girl Arisawa Tatsuki, she's my maritial arts teacher. She's a real punk to others around her, leather jacket, headband, motorbike and all that, but she's really cool. She got powers too she can Kido powered Martial Arts its really cool like this one time she threw a punch and it was a fist of flame and another," Rukia cleared her throat indicating that Karin was rambling. The black haired elementary schooler got back on subject, "A-anyway, not soon after Yuzu and Tatsuki gained their powers was Rukia to be called back to Soul Society for execution. Uryu was injured trying to stop that and I took to the scene. I was defeated by Rukia's older brother Byakuya Kuchiki and woke up in the Urahara shop. Urahara then helped me become a Shinigami again. I then wanted nothing more than to stop Rukia's execution. Yuzu, Tatsuki and Uryu wanted to come with me. Uryu and Tatsuki told our parents that we were going on a summer trip for education purposes. Dad bought it pretty well and Mom signed the "papers"."

"Whoa, wait hold up, you're mother's alive!" Ichigo freaked. Rukia smacked him

"Let your sister finish." She told him.

"Anyway, so Uryu Yuzu, Tatsuki and this cat Yoruichi and I went to Soul Society to rescue Rukia. We fought our way through numerous battles to rescue you," she said to Rukia. "I fought the 3rd Seat of the 11th division Ikkaku Madarame, I fought Renji, again and I even went head to head with the toughest Shinigami of all."

"Kenpachi Zaraki," Ichigo muttered under his breath, Rukia used a binding spell to cover his mouth.

"As I was saying," Karin's eye twitched, "I defeated Kenpachi and later was determined to defeat Byakuya. However, in order to do so Yoruichi taught me how to use Bankai. I then later fought Byakuya and I won, but I discovered a problem within me that I had a hollow building up inside me. Aizen then later betrayed Soul Society, taking the Hogkyoku from Rukia's body and Yuzu, Uryu, Tatsuki and I left Soul Society. Since then Aizen sent two Arrancar to attack Karakura town and later this girl Hiyori who seemingly transferred into my class suggested that I become a Vizard in order to subdue my inner hollow. I had just completed that and was out for a walk when this large portal opened out of nowhere and brought me here."

"I see, Ichigo now you may speak." Rukia told the orange haired Shinigami

Karin looked at him "Yes, tell me what you've been through." Ichigo explained his adventures up to this point, most of it matched Karin's story except for several factors such as Masaki Kurosaki being alive from wherever Karin was from and the people that were surrounded by both substitue Shinigami.

_So I was right, Mom's dead because of me,_ Ichigo told himself.

"Rukia have you come to any conclusions from this?" Karin asked.

"This is just a hunch, but I believe we may be dealing with alternate realities."

"Alternate realities?" Ichigo asked.

"It's entirely possible, but let's go to Urahara's to make sure." Rukia stated.

Both substitute Shinigami nodded.

* * *

Once at Urahara's Rukia knocked on the door.

Urahara opened it, "Rukia-chan it's 3 in the morning can't it wait till after sunrise?" he rubbed his eye.

"I'm afraid not." Rukia stepped aside revealing Karin and Ichigo in the moonlight.

"Good evening Urahara Kisuke-san." Karin bowed low.

"Oh yeah this is definitely not normal, come on in, make yourselves at home, should I wake Abarai-san and Sado."

"That won't be necessary," Rukia shook her head.

"Fair enough,"

All four sat down inside, Rukia explained what they had learned and her hunch.

"Hmm, I'm inclined to agree with you Miss Kuchiki it seems to me like this Karin is from an alternate dimension, a dimension where Ichigo doesn't exist. This is very curious."

"Are you sure?" Karin asked.

"Well there's one way to find out, follow me to the basement." Once in Urahara's training facility Urahara spoke to Karin. "I want you to call out your Zanpakto, if my hunch is correct, and it probably is, all three of us hear know the name of it without actually knowing it."

Karin nodded and drew out her Zanpakto and swung with both hands. "Protect!" she shouted and swung again "Zangetsu!"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide in amazement as the girl who was an alternate version of his sister called out her Zanpakuto, _his _Zanpakuto. It was exactly the same as his in every way shape and form. Both blades were identical.

"What the hell Hat and Cloggs?" Ichigo demanded.

"It's just as I predicted," Urahara said.

* * *

**(A/N: An alternate world where Ichigo doesn't exist and Karin is a Substitue Shinigami **_**and **_**has Zangetsu what have I done LOL? Let me know what you think of this fic. If you read the fic this was inspired by, you'll notice that I changed a few things from the alternate world, but that's for the sake of creating a story. Still Two Zangetsu's, what will happen? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter that's all.)**


	2. Seeing Double

**(A/N: Sorry I sort of left you guys with a cliffhanger, but I had classes so I had to stop. Now here's the continuation of For Want of a Brother).**

Disclaimer: Kubo-senpai owns Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"Karin-san would you mind calling out your Zanpakuto?" Urahara requested. _If my hunch is correct then I have a pretty good idea as to what's about to happen_.

Karin unsheathed her Zanpakuto and swung it with both hands, "Protect!" she shouted and swung again, "Zangetsu!"

Ichigo's eyes slinked back into their sockets as he saw the person who was exactly like his sister call out her Zanpakuto, _his _Zanpakuto.

"What the hell? Zangetsu's my Zanpakuto!" Ichigo raged unsheathing said blade.

"So I noticed," Karin sneered, letting the large unwieldy blade rest on her shoulders.

"I had a feeling," Urahara stated, "If Karin-chan here did go through the same experiences as Ichigo-san then it would only make sense that in her world that Zangetsu is her Zanpakuto."

"So then that giant vortex I fell into," Karin gasped.

"Was a dimensional wormhole, precisely," Urahara stated.

"What do you think is the cause Urahara-san?" Rukia asked.

"To be honest I currently have no idea, but I'll look into it. Unfortunately having two Karin's in the same dimension as well as two Zangetsu's will pose a huge problem. It would be impossible to have Karin-chan go to Soul Society because she has Ichigo's Zanpakuto and it would be impossible for her to stay here in Karakura town because Jinta and Ururu would recognize her and no doubt the information could get back to her alternate self."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Karin demanded.

"Tell me something Ichigo does your sister know about your secret double life?" Urahara asked.

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic 5am**

Ichigo knocked on his the door to his sister's bedroom. Yuzu was in a deep sleep, Karin who was just coming out of REM, woke up to the knocking on the door. She opened the door to her brother in his Shinigami robes.

"I need your help," he told her.

* * *

**Urahara shop 5:45am**

"What are we doing here?" Karin groaned.

"I said I needed your help with something." Ichigo stated.

"Can't you get one of your friends to help you?" She asked the sun's not even up.

"This is something that only you can do." Ichigo said. He opened the door. Urahara was waiting for them.

"Ah Karin-chan please come in." The three went into the living room where Rukia and Karin's alternate self were waiting.

"Ah you're me," Karin shouted pointing at her double.

"And you're me," the other Karin shouted.

"What's going on?" the Karin of this world demanded.

"Relax, and let me explain," Ichigo said walking in closing the door. He explained to his sister about her alternate self and the world she came from.

"Is that true?" Karin asked in a troubled tone to her double.

"Of course it's true," her double answered, "Look," she shoved her sheathed, sealed sword at Karin.

_A sword, my double is a Shinigami_. Karin said in her mind.

"Allow me to explain why we need you here Karin-chan. Your alternate self can't go to the world where the Soul Reapers dwell because she has the same weapon as your brother, name and all, which would cause a lot of political problems. She can't stay here because having two of you in the same place isn't normal for the human mind to comprehend, so since you can't exist independent of each other, for the time being you'll have to exist with each other."

"I get it," Karin's Shinigami double stated placing her fist in her upturned palm, "she'll be like my Gigai and I can hide in her body."

"Exactly, I'm sure I can arrange for you two to coexist like that, it shouldn't be hard."

"How long will it take?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Can you make an excuse for Karin's absence from school for about three days?" Urahara asked.

"Three days?" Ichigo groaned, "My dad will never accept Karin being gone for three days."

Rukia put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, we'll think of something."

"Fine, but what should we do in the meantime to help?" Ichigo wanted to know rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm afraid that, for the moment there's nothing you can do." Urahara stated, "Just go about and pretend that everything's normal like tonight hadn't happened. Can you do that?" Urahara asked.

"I guess so," Ichigo agreed.

"Then it's settled the Kairn-chans will stay here with me and you and Rukia will go about your business like everything's normal." Urahara said in a comical fashion.

"Just don't do anything weird to her I still want to have sister when this is over." Ichigo barked.

"Come on Ichigo you can trust me, do I look like the sort of person to do something that deranged?" Urahara asked reassuringly.

"I guess not," he sighed.

"Ichigo we should get going your dad and Yuzu will worry about where everyone is."

Ichigo looked at his watch, "Crap it's almost 7:30," he fumed. We have to hurry. "Just stay safe Karin," Ichigo shouted as he and Rukia ran off.

"So you what's he like twin?" Karin's alternate self asked in indication of Ichigo.

"Huh Ichi-nii, he's okay I guess, he's very protective, and somewhat grouchy, but it's nice having someone around to look out for you." Karin stated arms folded behind her head.

"Does Rukia sleep in his closet?" the Shinigami Karin asked.

"Huh?" Karin was taken aback by the question.

"Well y'see," Karin's Shinigami self was almost blushing, "I probably have your brother's bedroom in your world and well Rukia-chan, well she sleeps in it." she said tracing a circle with her right foot.

"That's absurd, why would Rukia sleep in Ichi-nii's closet you baka?" Karin asked putting her hand on her double's head.

"How close are they?" her Shinigami double replied, her emotion unwavering

"Heck I don't know they're just friends I think." Karin said removing her hand and shrugging.

"Y'know I always wanted an older sibling," her double started to say, "My, I guess our, dad always used to talk about how our Mom had a miscarriage five years before Yuzu and I were born. Maybe that miscarriage was your brother." There was an awkward silence before Urahara broke the silence putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Well come on now Karin-chans we need to get to work, if we're gonna fly this whole incident under the radar I need to find out how to get the both of you in the same body, so follow me."

"Hai Urahara Kisuke-san," Karin's Shinigami self turned around and bowed.

"Yeah yeah," Karin sighed walking into the prescribed room.

_So identical and yet so different, It makes me wonder what kind of world this other Karin-chan is from, _Urahara thought to himself.

* * *

**(A/N: Two Substitute Soul Reapers, Two Zangetsu's and now Two Karin's what will I think of next. I think I'm going to put a pause on this story for a little bit. I have a proposal to you fans out there. I need a nickname or different name of sorts to call Karin's Shinigami alternate. You know kind of how a lot of people call Hollow Ichigo Hichigo for short. Hopefully you get the idea because later it'll become hard to differentiate between who is who so I'm going to need some sort of alias to call her especially if I need to do the story from one of their point of views. Well let me know what you think and don't hesitate to read my other fanfiction. See you all later ^_^)**


	3. What's Your World Like

**(A/N: I've decided to call Karin's alternate version Fandom!Karin in the context of the story. However, the characters will still have to refer to her in other ways. Anyway on with the story)**

Disclaimer: Kubo own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo and Rukia walked in the door at 7:15am. Very cautiously they tiptoed up the stairs. Ichigo got back into his body and Rukia her Gigai. Both then went down the stairs to watch TV and pretend like everything was normal. Ichigo agreed to let Rukia do all the talking. When Ishin finally made his way down the stairs he noticed Ichigo and Rukia sitting civilly on the couch together. Ichigo had, unintentionally and unconsciously, only to be comfortable put his arms up around the couch. To anyone, but him it would seem like he had his arm around Rukia.

"Oi, Ichigo making a move on Rukia-chan are you and so early in the morning?" Ishin snickered.

"What the hell?" Ichigo barked leaping over the couch and kicking his dad in the face.

"Ichigo what're you doing, remember we had something dire to tell your father this morning?"

"Tell me what Rukia-chan?"

"Otou-san where's Karin she's not in her bed?" Yuzu called from upstairs.

"What my little Karin-chan is missing?"

"That's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about dad." Ichigo said getting up.

"Karin's get an early jump on a work study project," Rukia was smiling, "She wanted to earn her own money to get something for herself. She's doing one of those hands on activity projects that schools offer. Right Ichigo?" she jabbed him in the ribs.

"R-right, yeah Karin's fine she's just at her job. Rukia and I had to take her there earlier, her shift starts early." Ishin ran over to the poster of Masaki.

_Oh boy here we go, _Ichigo thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"Oh Masaki our little Karin-chan's growing up, she found herself a job, you'd be so proud of her." Ishin cried against the wall.

"Well she's only on a three day period she should be back within three days," Rukia said, "But don't be surprised if she acts different when she comes back."

"Different? Different how?" Yuzu asked coming down the stairs.

"Well, how should I put this," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck, "Getting a job kind of changes a person, there personality changes over time, sometimes it doesn't take that long though."

"Does it change back?" Yuzu asked concerned.

"Of course it does," Rukia smiled.

"But it generally takes longer to change back," Ichigo said.

"Okay then," Yuzu walked into the kitchen, "I'll make some breakfast then."

"A job? Karin's Eleven," Ichigo glared at Rukia twitching.

"Hey, they bought it." She shrugged with a smile.

"Whatever," he groaned.

Meanwhile Urahara was busy at work trying to get Karin and Fandom!Karin into the same body. Whilst he worked on developing a special Soul Candy Karin and Fandom!Karin exchanged conversation.

"So what's it like being a Shinigami?" Karin asked her alternate self.

"You get used to it after a while," Fandom!Karin answered, "It's pretty dangerous, but it's nothing I can't handle. Although I miss a lot of class, along with Yuzu."

"Huh Yuzu?"

"Yeah, she sort of developed interesting abilities and the ability to see spirits from being in the influence of my reiatsu so much. The same goes for Arisawa-sensei." Fandom!Karin sipped her tea.

"Arisawa-sensei," Karin pondered the last name, "Wait _Tatsuki _Arisawa?"

"Oh you know her too?" Fandom!Karin asked.

"She's Ichigo's childhood friend. They were trained in martial arts since they were kids." Karin answered.

"Oh that's different from me, Arisawa-sensei taught me martial arts."

"When did you…I mean…I…we…you know what I mean?" Karin was trying to ask what got Fandom!Karin interested in Martial arts.

Fandom!Karin laughed understanding her alternate self's frustration, but was quick to respond, "Well unlike you Yuzu and I don't have an older brother so sometimes felt so unprotected and insecure and so Mom signed me up for martial arts lessons and I've been under Arisawa-sensei's guidance for years."

"Huh she's alive?"

"Of cour…oh you mean, our Mom, yeah she's alive. Ichigo told me what happened with this Grand Fisher hollow, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we don't blame him for what happened?" Karin said trying not to think about it.

"I think he blames himself though ever since he met me. I wouldn't be surprised if he's beating himself up over it." Fandom!Karin stated.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Ichigo seems to be a little more aggressive today than he was the other day. I wonder what's up." Shinji said as he watched Hiyori and Ichigo spar to help Ichigo develop his Vizard powers.

"Who knows?" Love said flipping open a magazine.

Ichigo slammed Hiyori through a rock formation and summoned his mask, "Getsuga Tensho!" Hiyori used Shunpo to escape.

"Maybe we should have him take a break he is being a little over the top today," Kensei suggested.

"Nah, if it gets life threatening for Hiyori, or if she asks for our help, then we'll interfere," Shinji smirked taking satanic joy in Hiyori's savage beating from Ichigo.

* * *

**Urahara's shop**

"So what's Tatsuki like in this world?" Fandom!Karin asked, "In my world she's a total punk motorbike headband leather jacket the works."

"Wow, that's almost the extreme to what Tatsuki's like in this world," Karin said finding the news interesting, "Tatsuki's just your average tomboy from what I've seen her act around Ichi-nii. Although she can get pretty aggressive when it comes to Orihime-chan so I've heard."

"Ori-hime-chan," Fandom!Karin seemed shaken up as though recalling a painful memory.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked. Fandom!Karin didn't respond. "Oi!," Karin snapped her fingers in front of her face. Fandom!Karin snapped out of it.

"Gomen," she apologized.

"Why did you space out like that, what's wrong with Orihime-chan in your world?" Karin asked.

Fandom!Karin shook her head fast, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, okay I hear you." Karin sipped some juice.

"Oi, Karin-chan's your assistance is required." Urahara said sliding open the door, "Time for test number one."

* * *

**One day later…**

"So does Ichi-nii have any friends?" Fandom!Karin asked Karin when the two finally had a chance to speak.

"Well I know he's friends with Tatsuki, and he and Rukia-chan seem pretty close oh there's also Yasatura Sado, he and Ichi-nii are sort of the tough guys of the high school."

"That name doesn't strike me at all as familiar." Fandom!Karin said.

"Huh, really, Tatsuki should at least know who he is they're in the same class." Karin stated.

"Nah the only one who Tatsuki really hangs out with in class is Uryu ever since he became part of our group." Fandom!Karin answered.

"Huh, Uryu Ishida?"

"Oh you know him to?" Fandom!Karin said surprised.

"I know of him, he's the top student in Ichi-nii's class, why's he in your group?" Fandom!Karin explained to Karin about Quinces.

"Uryu's also the head of the archery and crafts club in my world. He's also the most wanted bachelor if you can believe it. I don't know what the girls see in him. He just looks like a four-eyed geek to me." Fandom!Karin said.

"So when you got your Shinigami powers did Tatsuki teach you any Kendo?" Karin asked.

"Plenty, the moment Rukia and I became friends I went straight to Arisawa-Sensei and asked her if she knew anything about Kendo."

* * *

_Flashback **Fandom!Karin's pov**_

"_Konichiwa Arisawa-sensei," I bowed._

"_Nice of you to finally show up." Tatsuki sneered._

"_Arisawa-sensei I have a request."_

"_What is it?" Tatsuki asked her permanent scowl upon her face._

"_Do you, know anything about Kendo perchance?"_

"_You wanna learn Kendo eh Karin-san?"_

"_Hai,"_

"_Well I don't know much, but I can help you practice with what I do know?" she tossed me a wooden sword. "We'll start with the basics."_

* * *

End Flashback **3rd Person pov**

"Arisawa-sensei helped me live out my early days as a Shinigami. If she hadn't taught me I don't think I would've made it past some battles. Urahara taught me the rest of my fighting ability and the rest of my strength I just picked up over time."

"It must be pretty cool to be us in your world." Karin smiled.

"Eh," Fandom Karin shrugged, "It's different than just being a regular student I'll give you that."

"Kariiiiiin-chaaaaaans," Urahara called from the other room. Both girls sighed and went to see what he needed them for.

**Ichigo's pov**

The next morning I woke up and made a beeline for the Urahara shop. Today was the day he was supposedly going to be done with setting Karin up with her alternate self in the same body. Rukia caught up with me eventually. When we finally made it to Urahara's place we walked in and were surprised to find arrows taped to the floor. We followed them to a room where Urahara was standing near Karin.

"Konichiwa Ichi-nii," she smiled.

"Huh, where's the other you?" I said not seeing any trance of Karin's other self.

Karin blinked as her eyes changed from dark gray to dark blue, "Right here, it's almost like perfect fusion."

I looked at Urahara as if to say 'Explain'

"Well at first I thought the simplest solution would be turn one of them into a Soul Candy, but unfortunately I couldn't do that to your sister because you would probably kill me. Secondly if I turned the other Karin-chan into a soul candy it would be your sister fighting hollows, again you'd probably kill me. Then Shinigami Karin-chan brought to my attention that, like you she had been issued a combat pass by Ukitake-taicho so I made a small attachment to your sister's body. Shinigami Karin-chan if you would." Karin turned around and showed a small tattoo on her neck.

"What is that?"

"I call it a Soul Tattoo, with it I can bond two Souls of the same molecular structure into one being. It worked on Abarai-san and his Gigai when I asked him for his assistance the other day so I figured joining your sister and her alternate self would work just the same. The tattoo is removable, so when it's served out its purpose I can remove it from Karin-chan. In the meantime Shinigami Karin-chan can use her combat pass to leave the area, but only if absolutely necessary. Remember, if word gets out to Soul Society that there's more than one Zangetsu around there could be trouble. Karin's eyes returned back to dark gray.

"It'll be fine Ichi-nii don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"If you say so," I sighed, "Now come on, I'll walk you to school." Karin walked out the door, I shut in front of me. "Have you made any progress on the root of the problem?" I asked Urahara.

"Though you might ask, and actually I have a little bit. What we're dealing with is an Arrancar with the ability to open dimensional wormholes. I only figured as much because of all the hollows that poured through the wormhole along with Shinigami Karin-chan, most likely to get her out of Aizen's way. I can only gather that a similar Arrancar hasn't done so to you because our Aizen probably has already figured that if you're not in his way one of your siblings might take your place and so he'd only be causing trouble for an alternate version of himself. As for the other Aizen, because you don't exist he probably figured that getting Karin-chan out of the picture would solve all of his problems since she's his biggest threat. But this is only a hunch. Still, I'd be careful."

"Hai, Urahara-san,"

"Anyway get going your sister's probably wondering what's keeping you." I nodded and walked through the door

**Urahara's pov**

I may need to pay Soul Society a visit, if I'm going to send Shinigami Karin-chan back to her world I'll have to get Kurotsuchi-taicho's assistance in regulating dimensional wormholes. It's a good thing I got the data I needed over the course of these last three days. We're it not for that making that Soul Tattoo would've only taken a couple of hours.

"Well no use sitting around here," I sighed and walked over to the closet, I removed my hat and dusted off my old Captain's Hayori. I turned it inside out, put it on and went to Yoruichi's room and knocked. "Yoruichi-san,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm taking a trip, you're in charge till I get back." I said.

"Roger that Kisuke," I sighed and, with Benihime in hand opened the Senkaimon and walked through.

* * *

**(A/N: Urahara goes back to Soul Society there's a twist. Can he and Mayuri fix things or could getting the 12****th**** Division captain involved only make things worse. Well you won't know until the next chapter. So just be patient. Reviews and everything are welcome. Let me know what you think of this. I know right now this seems more like and IchiKarin story than anything, but just be patient, all will be revealed in time. And don't be shy on questions and predictions I am here for you guys. I live for Bleach Fanservice ^_^).**


	4. The Vanishing Kurosaki

**(A/N: And now for the event which will cause a huge problem in the story. If you are person who looks for anime clichés or is thinking what would be the most clichéd thing to do as far as a storyline is concerned considering the events, you may have seen what's about to occur coming from at least a mile away. If not just read and enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo led his sister and her alternate to the elementary school. As they walked Fandom!Karin had something to ask.

"Hey Ichigo," she spoke, Ichigo looked at her and indicated that she had his attention. The dark blue eyes indicating that he was talking to his sister techinically. "Did Urahara say anything about how I got here or what the problem might be?" she wanted to know.

_Hmm, Hat and Cloggs didn't really say that I couldn't tell her I guess it would be okay._

Suddenly Rukia's soul pager went off.

"What is it?"

"A hollow, no wait it's a whole group."

"Which way?" Ichigo asked pressing his badge into his chest. Fandom!Karin grabbed it.

Rukia inserted chappy into her system, "Follow me," she said.

"Hey don't leave us behind," Fandom!Karin shouted. She would've gone after them, but she remembered Urahara's warning about only using her powers if absolutely necessary, besides she had Ichigo's body slumped over her, plus Chappy was nearby so she just gave Karin back control of their body. When Karin took control she was nearly crushed under her brother's weight so Fandom!Karin had to remain in control just to support Ichigo's body. Fandom!Karin and Chappy followed Rukia and Ichigo's presences in order to stay close by for when the hollows were taken care of.

* * *

**Seireitai 9am, 12****th**** Division**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was busy working on some sort of gross experiment when there was a knock on the door.

"What, who is it?" he asked annoyed from being taken away from his work.

"My apologies captain, but you have a visitor from the world of the living." Akon said from the other side of the door.

Mayuri sighed, "Send him in." The door opened and Mayuri could hear footsteps from behind him.

"How have you been Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Mayuri nearly dropped his equipment and whirled around.

"U-urahara Kisuke?"

"The one and only," The Ex-captain smiled.

"It's quite rare to receive a visit from you, in fact it's never. To what do I owe your coming back to 12th Division dressed so professionally?"

"Tell me something Kurotsuchi-taicho, are you interested in dealing with the boundaries between dimensions?" Urahara asked. Mayuri cracked a Satanic grin.

* * *

**Karakura Town**

After the hollows were defeated Ichigo got back in his body as did Rukia.

"Man I wanted some part of the action." Fandom!Karin complained. Karin took control.

"But Urahara told us not to use our powers unless absolutely necessary."

Fandom!Karin resumed control, "Yeah I know." She gave Karin back control.

"Is that hard on you at all Karin?" Ichigo asked his sister.

"A little, the fact that she can take control whenever she wants to is hard to deal with, she has a stronger willpower than I do, not to say mines not already strong enough, but."

Ichigo permanent scowl lessened, "I understand, come on we need to get you to school."

"You don't have to walk me all the way to school Ichi-nii, I can take care of myself. You and Rukia better get to school before you're later than you already are." She said.

"Just keep your Shinigami alternate in check." Ichigo said. Karin drew a check mark in the air indicating that she heard him.

At school, after Ichigo and Rukia were scolded for being over an hour tardy, both sat in their seats.

"Everything all right Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"I'll explain at lunch." Ichigo stated.

"Did you guys run into hollows Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked.

"Something like that," Rukia answered.

At lunch Ichigo and Rukia decided that it would be fair to fill their friends in on the situation. Renji and Uryu were included in the discussion.

"I see," Chad said after hearing the explanation.

"A world without this guy around huh?" Renji indicated Ichigo "Must be paradise." Renji smirked.

"You shut up!" Ichigo growled.

"I find it curious that in this alternate realm where you don't exist that both Chad and Orihime are absent from Karin's story." Uryu said pushing in his glasses

"Well Kurosaki-kun only knows me through Tatsuki so," Orihime tried to defend.

"Which is precisely my point, I find it strange that if Tatsuki is Karin's teacher that Karin wouldn't have at least heard of you. And seeing that Chad, Tatsuki and I are in the same class you think she would at least know of Chad." Uryu explained.

"Sort of makes me wonder about this world that she's from and how different it is from this one." Ichigo stated.

"A world without Kurosaki-kun," Orihime whispered aloud, she couldn't find herself to imagine of such a world.

"I'll keep my mouth shut about this to the others, if word gets back to Soul Society about a Substitute Shinigami from another world with a Zanpakuto already in existence, needless to say heads will spin." Renji made known.

"Thanks Renji," Ichigo grinned.

After school Ichigo and Rukia walked together to go get Ichigo's sister. They didn't want to let her Shinigami alternate out of her sight for a minute if possible. After the elementary school let out Karin saw Ichigo and Rukia waved goodbye to her friends and ran over to the two high school students.

"I take it you don't want to let my alternate out of your sight," Karin said. Ichigo and Rukia nodded simultaneously. "Fine," Karin said walking with her hands behind her head, "Let's go."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Is everything set for a test?" Urahara asked Mayuri

"Just about shall we see if this works?" Mayuri asked.

"Yeah open the gate on the coordinates I tell you to." Urahara indicated the coordinates to his assistant, but accidentally Mayuri had input one button incorrectly and hadn't noticed it before the gate opened.

"Oh my,"

"What, what happened?"

"I believe I may have entered in a wrong number, take a look as to where the gate is opening."

Urahara froze, the gate was very close to a school. There were people there.

"There's no reason to worry, if they don't have spiritual pressure they cannot see nor be affected by the gate." Urahara relaxed a little, but hoped that the test didn't cause any issues.

* * *

**Karakura town 3pm**

Ichigo, Rukia and Karin suddenly felt a large amount of spiritual pressure. One so large, Fandom!Karin had to take over. The sound of a hollow's roar could be heard west. Ichigo pressed his badge into his chest and went charging ahead.

"Ichigo wait," Rukia called after him, but he was out of earshot. She had to explain to him that there was something abnormal about the hollows that were appearing.

When Ichigo found the hollows there were a large group of them. Karin and Rukia finally caught up to him only for the wind to pick up Ichigo's body into the air. Ichigo seeing this went to claim it.

"Oi," he made to grab the body only for a large lilac vortex to open where he was. "What the hell?" he asked softly aloud as the vortex swallowed him in.

"Ichigo," Both girls shouted together. The hollows began to gather.

"Not good," Rukia said inserting Chappy into her system.

"Sorry Karin, but I have to fight." Fandom!Karin said pressing her own badge to her chest separating herself from her counterpart. "Protect! Zangetsu!" Fandom!Karin charged into battle wielding the large blade that was Zangetsu.

"Amazing," Karin said seeing her alternate fight hollows.

_Damn, _Fandom!Karin was thinking as she fought, _that vortex, _she hacked through another hollow, _looks just like the one that swallowed me and brought me here, _She killed another. _Ichigo, it looks like you're going to be taking a trip. _"Getsuga Tensho!" _A trip to a world, where you don't exist._

* * *

**(A/N: Raise your hand or comment if you saw this plot twist coming. Whether you did or not, it kind of spices things up a bit. Now it'll be Ichigo's turn to have some explaining to do, but will everything go as smoothly as it did with Karin. I guess you'll just have to wait to find out.)**


	5. Heroes From Another World

**(A/N: Ichigo has traveled to a world where he doesn't exist. What will happen? And can he get back home? How long will he be here and can he keep his identity a secret from Soul Society whilst he's here)**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo own Bleach

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

"Oi," someone was hunched over me shouting at me, I opened my eyes to a gray sky with Rukia hunched over me. I was back in my body lying on my back hundreds of feet below the vortex that had sucked me in. The gray sky seemed weird, wasn't it sunny a moment ago. And what about the hollows. "Hey you okay?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said sitting up.

"That was a close call. You fell hundreds of feet, I'm surprised your still breathing." _Who are you and what have you done with Rukia, _seriously she was being too nice. "What's your name?" the question stung me. Did she just ask me what my name was? This wasn't funny.

"That's not funny, you know me, we've been together for a while now." I said.

"I don't recall ever seeing you before," she said.

"I don't know what game you're playing at Rukia, but it's not funny," I scowled.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"What do you mean? I'm your friend we've been slaying hollows for months now. You live in my house." I strained.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I live in the Kurosaki house, someplace I know you're not." _What was she playing at? _Suddenly there was the ever familiar beeping of her Soul Pager and my badge, the sound of which alarmed her. I slammed the pass into my chest and took off into the air where hollows had begun to emerge. _A small group easy, they're not even menos_. I unsheathed Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tensho!" In one shockwave I eliminated them all. When I returned to the ground I found Rukia's Zanpakuto at my throat.

"Where did you get that Zanpakuto?" she asked.

"What do you mean, it's mine I've had it for a while."

"Liar," she shouted, "That technique is belongs to the wielder of Zangetsu Karin Kurosaki."

"What the hell are you talking about Rukia?" _Was this some kind of joke or maybe?_

"She's been missing for several days now, where is she?" Rukia demanded. I broke away from her.

"It seems I won't be able to coerce you to answer with words, then I'll have to beat the answer out of you."

_Shit, was she serious, I didn't want to hurt her. _"You leave me no choice then. Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

"What have you done with Karin?"

"What are you talking about, I left her with you when those hollows attacked." I stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

_Wait, not knowing who I am, worrying about Karin, Zangetsu is her Zanpakuto, a strange vortex? _The pieces were starting to come together. Rukia came charging at me I blocked with Zangetsu.

"You said you wanted to know who I am," Rukia looked at me in curiousity, "My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia backed off immediately, "What did you say?"

"I said my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh come on," she didn't seem to believe me, "There's no one in Karin's family with that name, especially not someone your age."

"Maybe not in this world," I said.

"Huh?" Rukia seemed interested by my words. I explained to her, almost in reverse what Karin had said the other day. I explained to her that in my world that I was Karin's older brother and that in Karin's place I had become the one Rukia transferred her powers to and rescued her. "Tell me something." She said, she had calmed down quite a bit, "Is Karin safe?"

I nodded, "she and her double are sharing the same body, last I saw her she was with your alternate self, I'm sure she'll be alright."

"Okay," Rukia lowered her weapon and then returned to her gigai, "I trust you Ichigo."

* * *

Rukia brought me to Urahara's shop. We figured the safest thing for me would be to get me out of her as fast as possible. Unlike Karin I didn't have an existence in this world so my involvement in it could be a bigger problem, not to mention that I had her Zanpakuto. I explained to this world's Urahara what I knew and about the Arrancar.

"I see, I'll see what I can do Ichigo-san," he said, "Of course it'll be more difficult now that you're here."

"Why's that?"

"Right now the two dimensions that connect your world with this world are in stable balance because there is only one Zangetsu in either one. Unless both dimensions can open simultaneously it'll be almost impossible to get you back or bring Karin here without re-upsetting the balance. Karin's existence in your world was already a hassle on the space-time continuum, since there were two Zangetsu's coexisting. Unless both of you swap your locations simultaneously, the world as we know it could explode." Rukia and I gulped. "If it's true that there's an Arrancar behind this dilemma then I would have to get my hands on its Zanpakuto in order to exploit its abilities. I'll try to work with the 12th Division from here and see if they can't locate it. In the meantime Ichigo you should try to make yourself comfortable here in this world because there's no telling how long you might possibly be here for."

"B-but Urahara-san where could he stay?" Rukia spoke out, "We can't leave him here knowing Renji the moment he finds out Ichigo's a Shinigami they'll fight and when that happens…"

"Relax," Urahara cut in, "If Ichigo is who he says he is then the safest place for him to be is in the comfort of his own home."

"B-but if he uses his real name," Rukia worried throwing her arm forward and to the side.

"That shouldn't be an issue," Urahara said, "There are many Kurosaki's in Japan, Masaki and Ishin won't jump to conclusions so quickly like you did, which you only did because of Ichigo's being a Shinigami."

_At least I would get to stay in my own house, wait did he just mention my Mom's name. My mom, that's right she's alive in this world…she's alive._ A broad smile crept across my face.

"Well what're we waiting for let's go Rukia." I said turning to leave.

**Rukia's pov**

"He's in awfully good spirits all of a sudden." I said.

"I guess that's a good thing, by the way, Rukia-chan,"

"Yes?"

"You should keep an eye on Ichigo-san, I want you both to transfer over to the high school. And most of all, it would be in your best interest to inform Arisawa-chan, Ishida-san and Yuzu-chan of the situation."

"Hai," I agreed, what he said made sense, "What about letting Ichigo fight?"

"I've seen Ichigo's type telling him not to go after hollows would be like telling wolves to stay away from fresh meat, even if it means exposing Zangetsu, but I guess so long as the issue doesn't run across Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Ikkaku, Yumichika, or Abarai-san we should be fine.

"Okay,"

"Oi, Rukia where are you?"

"You should go, just leave everything to me," Urahara reassured.

"Hai," I nodded.

**Ichigo's pov**

"Hey Rukia," I spoke out

"Yeah,"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I wanted to know

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked confused.

"Well you see, how should I explain this," I scratched my cheek, "In my world you and I don't necessarily get along all the time, in fact we practically want to kill each other half the time."

"Well maybe there's a reason my alternate self has to act like that toward you, but you're a pretty decent guy Ichigo-san, why should I act like a raving bitch towards you."

"Oh I see," _did she add an honorific to the end of my name?_

When Rukia and I finally got to "my" house she reached for the doorknob and spoke to me, "Just let me do the talking, I have a way with words."

"Yeah sure," I agreed.

"I'm home," Rukia announced walking in the door.

"Welcome home Rukia-chan," I recognized the voice that called from the kitchen, it was my mom's, "How's Karin?" _Huh, Rukia didn't tell them that Karin was missing._

"Oh she's fine she's enjoying the overseas program she's attending very much." _Huh, how could she get away with that one? Wait what was it Karin said?_

_Flashback_

"_Rukia transferred in as a student teacher for my class, but she was secretly there to keep an eye on me."_

End flashback

"Rukia-chan!" I heard my dad's voice out of nowhere as he gave Rukia a bear hug, "Welcome home!"

"Thanks Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia coughed. _Totally unfair I get attacked every time I walk in the door._

"Hm, who's this?"

"This is Ichigo, I found him lying unconscious out in the field." Rukia started putting on the sad face, "He didn't have anywhere to go and he has no place to live isn't that so sad?"

My dad started to tear up, "Poor kid, don't worry there's room enough under the Kurosaki house for you. It'll be nice to have another man around the house. I always wanted a son."

Rukia and I went upstairs leaving my dad being exactly as he had been when Rukia started to live with me in my world. Rukia knocked on Yuzu's door.

"Just a minute," Yuzu called from inside. She opened the door.

"Oh, Rukia and um…who's your friend?"

"This is Ichigo he's your um, older brother." Yuzu looked at Rukia confused.

"Rukia what are you doing Yuzu has nothing to do with this." I demanded to know.

"What do you mean? Yuzu's Karin's partner in all this" Rukia smirked.

"Rukia we're not supposed to tell people about that," Yuzu gasped.

"Huh, wait Yuzu knows about all this stuff?" I was really confused.

"Rukia what's going on?" Yuzu whined.

"Both of you be quiet for a minute," Rukia shouted, "Look let's start over, Yuzu there's something we need to discuss about Karin's whereabouts."

* * *

**One explanation later…**

"I see so Karin's in another dimension. Poor Karin," Yuzu tensed.

"Hey don't worry about it, she's with Rukia's other self so she'll be safe, besides if she could manage what I did, she'll be fine." I reassured her rubbing her shoulder.

"I guess so," Yuzu sighed still a feeling a little bit of angst. "So um Ichi…erm…"

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I don't know how to refer to you, I mean supposedly you're my older brother, but I…"

"I understand if you want to call me Onii-chan like you do where I come from or something else I'm fine with that." I said.

"Oh thank you Onii-chan," Yuzu hugged me around the neck, that seemed to make her feel better. Suddenly Rukia's Soul Pager and my badge went off.

"Let's move," Rukia shoved open the window.

When we got to where the hollows were gathering, instinctively I unwrapped Zangetsu and attacked. Rukia soon followed. I watched as Yuzu transformed into a green hawk the size of her own bedroom. _Too cool, _I thought. As I hacked my way through hollow after hollow, a barrage of arrows came flying towards me getting rid of some hollows.

I noticed Uryu jumping off of a bike as someone else stopped it. "Who…?" I had no time to think as another hollow attacked.

**Rukia's pov**

"Uryu! Tatsuki-san!" I shouted running towards them. Tatsuki removed her bike helmet.

"Who's that guy?" Tatsuki asked pointing with her gloved hand.

"I'll explain later after we get rid of the hollows, but he's an ally."

"Fair enough," Uryu said and fired a barrage of arrows at all of the hollows.

**Ichigo's pov**

_Since when did Uryu have a bow like that? _I wondered, _and what the hell is Tatsuki doing here? And why is she dressed like that?_ Tatsuki was dressed like a real punk. She was wearing a leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and a bandana around her head. I came down to the ground.

"So who is this?" Uryu asked.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki," Rukia said patting me on the shoulder.

"Did you say Kurosaki," Uryu pushed in his glasses. Rukia and I gave Tatsuki and Uryu the rundown of who I was and what I was doing here.

"Is Karin safe?" Tatsuki asked me.

"Yeah she's perfectly fine, she's with Rukia's other self so I'm sure she'll be all right."

"That's good," Tatsuki seemed reassured that Karin would be fine.

"More importantly what happened to you? You're alternate self is nothing like this. You look like a gangster." Tatsuki decked me and it really hurt, the Tatsuki I knew never would've been able to throw such a hard punch, must be from the powers she has.

"You try being a goody two shoes with no friends around you for 6 years and see where you wind up?" she snapped. I heard the motorbike turn on "Find your own way back Uryu," she snapped and drove off. When I came to Yuzu's hands were around my face and glowing.

"Oh good your awake." She smiled

"You can heal?" I asked.

"Yuzu has an interesting ability called laying of the hands, it's part of her telekinetic abilities."

"I see," _Sort of like Inoue's ability, _my mind suddenly wandered, _what did Tatsuki mean by no friends for six years, what about Inoue? Well tomorrow was a school day. I guess I'd find out tomorrow what was different at my school._

* * *

**(A/N: And he will in time. From now on for the context of the story I'm going to call the dimension that Ichigo's from the Ichi-verse and the world that Fandom!Karin is from the Karin-verse. Also I'm going to say right now that because Yuzu's powers are nothing like Orihime's there's no reason for Aizen to kidnap her so Uryu had some time after obtaining his new weapon in order to meet up with the others. As to why he's able to help the others still let's just say Uryu is both good at finding loopholes and a rebellious individual. What did Tatsuki mean by having no friends, and where is the Orihime of the Karin-verse you'll have to wait and see).**


	6. Dramatic Alterations

**(A/N: And now Ichigo will see the other difference of this alternate reality, "his" high school class. What will he find? Thanks to my BFF Xeonico for helping me with the production of this chapter. I don't think I could've written this so well without his help with the outline. By the way this chapter is incredibly long so if you don't have the time don't start reading you're going to want to sit down with a lot of time on your hands and soak in every bit of information. This is a very serious chapter.)**

Disclaimer: Kubo is the owner of Bleach

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I woke up the next morning hardly remembering anything that happened yesterday and when the sight of my room was the usual sight it always was, I thought that maybe it was all just a dream and my dad would come pouncing on my stomach any moment with a rude awakening and Rukia would be yelling at me to get my ass up and go to school. Either that or Kon would probably bother me. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ichigo," I recognized the voice.

I whispered "Mom," _So yesterday wasn't a dream after all, what should I call her, calling her okaa-san when were not related in this world would seem awkward and calling her by her first name or Kurosaki-sama would feel uncomfortable, but I really don't have any other choice._

"Yeah?" was all I called out.

"Would you Pancakes or Waffles for breakfast."

"Waffles are fine,"

"You want them crisp?"

"Sure,"

"Eggs on the side?" she wanted to know.

"Scrambled please," I responded.

"Mmkay they'll be ready in a little bit." I heard the footsteps leaving the door. "Phew," I relaxed no awkward interaction. Come to think of it where was Rukia normally she was in my closet, maybe she was already up? That was when I just realized, I really didn't have any clothes other than what I was wearing yesterday and I hardly fit in to my dad's size. I slid out of bed and noticed a large box off near the small corridor that led into the bedroom. There was a tag.

_I didn't know whether or not you had any clothes and since I don't think you could fit into Ishin's size I went out and bought you some clothes while you, Rukia and Yuzu were out. Stay as long as you'd like here._

_-Masaki _

There was a heart next to her name. She may not be my Mom in this world, but she was still acting motherly. She was always so thoughtful.

"Thanks Mom," I said opening the boxes and changing into a school uniform. Everything seemed to be in order. I patted myself down to make sure I had everything and headed downstairs. I was right Rukia was already up and about.

"Morning Ichigo-san," she said her eyes still fixated on the television. Did she have to use the honorific, it kind of made me feel awkward. I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Where's Yuzu?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess things are kind of different for your morning since your living without both parents." She said. True enough.

"Okay so what's the usual routine?" I asked.

"Well normally everyone wakes up on their own before this time so Ishin usually drives Karin and Yuzu to school after they've had breakfast and I go with them, but since I'm transferring to the High School, I'll be walking there with you." She said. "Mrs Kurosaki wanted to know if she should wake you when were all up, but I told her to let you sleep until the last possible minute." _Honorifics and being nice, I could get used to a Rukia like this._

"Ichigo! Rukia! Breakfast is on the table." My "mom" called from the kitchen. Come to think of it this would be the first time I would actually see her. Since yesterday I only heard her voice. I walked into the kitchen as two large plates of waffles were placed on the table, one for me, one for Rukia. The only difference was that my plate had eggs. My mom was just as I remembered her she was still so beautiful, living six extra years hadn't changed her a bit. I smiled as I watched her wash what I could only guess were dad, hers and Yuzu's places. "You kids eat up your fill," she said, "you'll need your strength as high school students." I couldn't help, but notice that my Mom was a little shaken up at the words high school students. I checked my watch there was still a good 30 minutes before I normally left for school.

"Thanks for breakfast," I said to her after I was done, as I began to wash off my plate, "You need any help with the dishes."

"Oh it's okay Ichigo, I can handle them myself." I ignored her cheery demeanor.

"I noticed," I said as I inspected my plate "That you almost swallowed the word high school students is something wrong?" I tried to avoid using a title any I choice would be awkward for either party.

"I that's…" she looked down sorrowful.

"What is it?"

"About four years before Karin and Yuzu were born, I…I had a miscarriage. If that child were alive now he or she would be your age Ichigo."

_So that's what happened, I was a miscarriage, _"Do you wish you had a High School Student in the house?" I wanted to know.

My mom sniffed, "With Rukia-chan here all the time it's a constant reminder of what could have been." She looked at me it was the first time she had looked at me directly in the face.

"What is it?"

"I, you look a little like…you look like…"

"What, what do I look like?" _what was wrong with her?_

"You look a little like Ishin. You look like what the child I might have bore would've looked like if I bore a son."

"I…that's…" I tried to explain in a way she would understand, but before I knew it her arms were around me. I blushed, it had been a long time since I felt my mother's arms around me like this.

"Ichigo I…I almost feel like calling you my own son." She was crying.

"If you'd like," I said embracing my mother, "I'll call you okaa-san during my stay?"

"That wouldn't be weird for you?" she asked.

"Not in the least," I smiled.

"Oi, Ichigo-san, we're going to be late." Rukia called from the front door.

I let my mom go, "Well that's my cue, see you after school Okaa-san."

"Take care Ichigo," she called after me.

* * *

When Rukia and I arrived at school I noticed that Chad wasn't in his seat. _Weird Chad's always here before me. _

"Morning Kurosaki," Uryu said taking his seat.

_Uryu saying good morning to me_, _that's different. Then again he had no real reason to overly hate me._

"Hey Ishida," I said turning back around. Suddenly Keigo and Mizurio walked in. Keigo's head smelled of toilet water and Mizurio had marker drawn on his face, but he didn't seem to care.

Uryu sighed, "Arisawa-chan's at it again it seems."

_Huh Tatsuki did this to them. _I watched as I heard plodded footsteps walk over to the door. Tatsuki looked as punkish as she had Yesterday and seemed to be chewing on some gum. Chizuru then began to walk into class and I couldn't believe my eyes as Tatsuki stuck her foot out and deliberately tripped her. And then spat out her gum into the trash can several feet in front of her. I got up from my seat and put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded to know.

"Take your hands off me," she scowled.

"Not until you apologize to Chizuru." I told her. Everyone gasped. Tatsuki threw a punch at me. I dodged and gripped my arm around the base of her shoulders so that her arms were trapped, but she could still breathe.

"Let me go," she demanded in a grunt, flailing and struggling.

"What the hell is your problem?" I exasperated. Tatsuki never acted this animalistic.

"Both of your behave yourselves, I don't think you'd want to earn yourself detention on your first day Kurosaki." Ichigo let Tatsuki go. Before Tatsuki whispered to him, "We'll finish this at lunch."

I took my seat as Sensei walked into the room taking the class roster. I was surprised when she went right through the 'I's without once calling Inoue and the same for the going through the 'S's without calling Chad's name either. **(A/N: Chad's real full name is Yasutora Sado) **Chad I had no idea about, but I'm sure Tatsuki knew about Inoue. I looked over to her, only to receive a death glare.

* * *

At the sound of the lunch bell I went to the roof like I always did for lunch and promptly got a foot connected into my face. It was Tatsuki.

"Ah what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked rubbing my face where she kicked.

"I told you we'd finish this at lunch." She said. She was now wearing fingerless gloves that she hadn't been wearing in class, but she had worn them yesterday when the hollows showed up.

"I really don't want to fight," I shouted.

"Chicken?" she baited.

I didn't bite, "What does this have to do with me being chicken or not if I really wanted to fight you I would've kicked your ass earlier, but that's not why I'm here." I told her sternly.

"Enough excuses," she shouted and came charging at me. I sidestepped and made sweeping kick sending Tatsuki rolling forward. She collapsed on her chest as her legs kicked up in the air from the sudden stop of momentum. "What the hell is your problem?" she shouted turning around and getting up.

"What is your problem? Why are you abusing your fellow classmates?" I asked her scowling.

"Because I can. I told you yesterday you try being a goody two shoes after not having any friends for six years." She growled.

I'd had enough time beating around the bush, time to get to the root of the matter, "What about Inoue why don't you include her as a friend?" I asked her. Tatsuki reacted as though I had just stepped on an emotional landmine.

"Don't you EVER mention her name, like you know ANYTHING about her!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. She put almost everything she had into the punch she just threw at me. I grabbed her wrist and her attack stopped inches from me as steam came off her fist. She was panting. Tatsuki almost sounded as if she wanted to cry.

"I knew you still knew her," I sighed in relaxation.

Tatsuki seemed to calm down for the most part, she wrenched her wrist from my grip and dusted herself off. She looked at the ground in sorrow, "In your world how do you know her?" she asked.

"Through you," I answered, "She's a very important person to both of us, when I went to rescue Rukia she came with me." Tatsuki said nothing, but I could hear her gulp to hold back tears. "Where is she?" I asked calmly.

Tatsuki sounded like she wanted to crawl into a corner as she said "Karakura General Hospital, mental care ward."

I was in utter shock, _What? Wait hold on what? Inoue's where?_

I had to see her now. I grabbed my badge, slammed it into my chest and took off into Shinigami form towards the hospital. When I got to the hospital grounds Tatsuki had managed to catch up with me and carrying my body.

"If you want to see her that badly," she spoke in a friendly tone, "I visit her afterschool every day."

I looked at her, and then Shunpoed to the rooftop and entered through the stairs at the top. I ran down the stairs following the signs to the mental care ward. _What the hell is she doing in a place like that?_ I screamed in my head. When I got to the care ward Tatsuki was just entering I got in right before the door closed and some papers went flying as I entered. Since people believed Tatsuki to be the last one to enter she had to pick them up and then looked at me. She was scowling, but then eased her gaze,

"If you want to see her that badly follow me and don't make any sudden movements." She whispered. I followed closely behind Tatsuki as she approached the front desk.

"Oh Arisawa-chan you're awfully early," the nurse smiled.

"Er yeah, I had an errand to run for the teacher here so while I was here I thought I might drop by," she smiled.

"Orihime-chan will probably be happy to see you here early," follow me. We followed close behind the nurse and she fumbled for the key to the door. Inoue was dressed in a Hospital nightgown and was staring at the wall. She was sitting in a chair her right arm resting on the right arm rest and her left arm in her lap. There was a bench on the other side of the room for visitors. The nurse opened the door. I slipped in front of Tatsuki using Shunpo and Tatsuki walked in. The nurse shut the door.

"Hi Orihime-chan," Tatsuki said in a high pitch as though talking to a little kid. Inoue looked in our direction, her eyes were completely devoid of life as though she was an empty shell.

_What, what had happened to her, why, why was she like this, what what could've happened? _

"How are you feeling today Orihime-chan?" Tatsuki asked standing near her. Inoue promptly ignored her and stood up, "Eh?"

Orihime staggered forward her left foot dragging and her right foot not locking properly during her steps. I looked at her lifeless eyes, _Is she, she's looking right at me, she's walking towards me, but I, I know she can't even see me, even if she could see me she doesn't know me_. Orihime made her way over to me and promptly ran a hand down my chest. Her touch was so cold and lifeless. Even though she couldn't see me, even though she didn't know me, somehow someway, she still knew I was standing here. She stroked a hand across my cheek. There was no mistaking it, she knew I was standing here, somehow. I started to cry. _You don't know me here, you can't see me, and yet you know that I'm standing here. _Tears were almost freefalling from my face. _How, what had caused her to become like this, what could've done this to her. _Tatsuki put her hands on Orihime's upper arms.

"What are you doing Orihime-chan there's nothing there?" Tatsuki probably thought she was helping Inoue since only she could see me, but I knew from the way she touched me just now that she knew that I was standing here and she wasn't afraid of me either. Inoue's legs began flailing as she fought back against Tatsuki's grip.

_This is so sad, _the tears were falling non-stop now.

"Orihime-chan, calm down, it's okay it's me it's Tatsuki, please calm down." Tatsuki's pleading helped Inoue become relaxed again. "I know why don't we go visit Sora, that always seems to make you feel better."

_Sora, her brother? Was he alive? Did he…did he do this to her?_

"Stay put Orihime-chan," Tatsuki asked politely. She went over to the corner and unfolded a wheelchair.

_She needs a wheelchair? What the hell? This is too much. What the hell? _Tatsuki wheeled the chair over to her.

"Come on we'll go visit your brother Orihime-chan." Inoue looked at the wheelchair and the smile on Tatsuki's face and sat down. Tatsuki opened the door and wheeled Inoue out, I followed. "Let's get you signed out, kay?" I watched as Tatsuki signed a sheet of sorts and then grasped hold of the wheelchair again. We got in the elevator and went outside. I followed them to wherever it was they were going. And then I would ask Tatsuki what happened to her. As we walked I knew that we weren't traveling in the direction of the house where Inoue and Sora used to live. In fact we seemed to be heading closer to Karakura Cemetary. In fact we were. I followed Tatsuki as she wheeled Inoue over to Sora's gravestone.

_So he was still dead then what the happened to her?_

"We're here with Sora Orihime-chan," Tatsuki said. Inoue promptly got on her hands and knees and began looking around for something. Tatsuki turned towards me, "Every time we come here she always gets on her hands and knees and picks some flowers and stones and then places them near Sora's grave. It's like a ritual for her."

"What happened to her?" I asked. **(A/N: I know Tatsuki met Orihime after she lost Sora in canon, but just pay attention)**

"Well I met Orihime-chan a long time ago. When we first met she was the only thing keeping me from giving into the punk I am now. Her innocence, I guess you could say helped a lot with that. She found me one day as I was coming home from Martial Arts training. I had gotten stuck in the rain and my parents had been late in picking me up. I soon became lost and was soon dragging myself along the ground, tired and hungry. Then I saw her."

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_**Tatsuki's pov**_

_I saw a small girl, just about my age standing in the rain with an umbrella. She had long orange hair with a yellow umbrella and matching raincoat and teal boots. I crawled over to her._

"_Oh my," she gasped when she saw me, "What are, what's why are you crawling along the ground like that."_

"_I'm hungry," I groaned sniffing, "and lost."_

"_I'm lost too," the girl said, "My brother told me to wait by the store for him for a few minutes, but I haven't seen him in a while. And I wandered off and now I can't find him. So I've been waiting here for him to find me." She extended her hand, "I'm Orihime"_

"_I'm Tatsuki," I said with a gravelly voice. Orihime pulled her hood up and handed me her umbrella._

"_Here, I wouldn't want you to get anymore wet than you already are." As we sat on the ground together we began talking to each other I don't know how long it was before Sora and my parents finally found us and since then Orihime and I were close._

* * *

End Flashback **Ichigo's pov**

"About a few years later, Sora had an accident while driving. He was transferred over to the Kurosaki clinic. And he died there. Orihime-chan was with him with the police when it happened. When she saw Sora she became grief stricken and when she learned that she died she became very withdrawn. She was never the same again she and she withdrew into this Catatonic state she's in now. Ever since I knew about her transfer I visit her every day, hoping that one day she'll come back out of her shell." Tatsuki was practically smiling with hope by the end of her story. Inoue finally came back to the grave and lightly sprinkled the grave with her findings. It was in such disarray, Inoue always took such pride in the order of things. This was all too much to bear. "Well I'm going to take Orihime-chan back to the hospital," Tatsuki announced.

"You go, I'll catch up," I said.

"Kay, let's go Orihime-chan."

I just stood there looking at Sora's gravestone looking at the memorial Inoue had placed for him. _Damn it if I had been there when she was grieving she wouldn't have wound up like this. Damn it, why, this all wrong. I always thought it was weird that Inoue wasn't mentioned until Tatsuki spoke about her at lunch, but I didn't know it meant this. _Tears returned to my face, _Why Inoue, why did you become like this, was I really that much of a help to you when you were grieving. What's so different? Damn it! I can't bear to see her like this, so lifeless, so empty. Damn it!_

The wind blew across my face. Tatsuki and Inoue were long gone. I decided to take the time to look around at the other gravestones, walking by each one and looking at the memorials people had prepared for them. Then off to my left one gravestone in particular stuck out from the rest. It was covered in dust and had nothing around it but weeds. I decided that the spirit of the person wouldn't be able to rest with his or her grave like this I removed the weeds and blew the dust away from the grave. I then looked at the name on the headstone. Seeing the name I stood up and backed away in shock nearly tripping over the gravestone behind me, panting in fear. The name I just saw, my mind had to be playing tricks on me. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to look at the name again. It hadn't changed it still read as follows:

_**R.I.P**_

_**Yasutora Sado**_

Grief struck me hard, _What the hell, _my eyes quivered, _Is this some sort of sick joke. Inoue was bad enough, but Chad to? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? _My mind chanted over and over again. I punched the ground, tears coming down at freefall again. "Damn it!" I punched the ground several times over shouting those two words each time. Eventually I just ground my hands up into fists and cried. I heard footsteps approaching.

"Oh there you are," I recognized Tatsuki's voice, but didn't budge. "Huh, do you know that person?" Something in my mind snapped and I grabbed Tatsuki by the lapels of her jacket,

"I've had enough of this, what do you know, what do you know about Chad?" I shouted.

"Ichigo you're scaring me." She said shocked and scared.

"Answer me," I demanded.

She yelped, "Okay just put me down." It took my brain a few seconds to regulate what I had just done.

I put her down "Sorry, I lost it." I said looking off to my right with my right hand rubbing the back of my head.

"I'll say," Tatsuki said dusting herself off. She looked at the gravestone. "Oh Yasutora Sado. Yeah I heard about what happened to him, tragic story. There was this incident at the river a couple years back, some punks tied him up and threw him in. They're in jail now for murder, he drowned in the river."

I looked down the feeling in my eyes invisible.

"Ichigo?" For some reason just hearing another sound caused something in my mind to snap. I put my hand over my face and laughed like I had lost all sanity.

I began to talk, completely hysterical, "This is great." I chuckled, "This is just great. Why?" I laughed, "Why?" I was now bent over my palms face up, my fingers twitching, and an insane grin plastered across my face. "Is my existence so important to everyone around me that this is what would happen if I wasn't around? What the hell?" I regained sanity momentarily and just shouted out at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE HELL?" I broke down onto my knees crying and laughing hysterically. Surely anyone, but Tatsuki and the others would think I had just gone insane. Eventually when I calmed down I just stayed hunched over in front of Chad's grave and spoke. "You know, back in my reality, Chad and me, we were inseparable. We were like a two man army. I saw Chad that day at the river getting the crud beat out of him. Chad wouldn't fight back so I rushed in and kicked all their asses. We then made a promise that we would fight for each other." I stood up and looked at Sora's grave, "As for Orihime I remember the time when her brother died. I remember how she was so shaken up over it."

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_**Ichigo's pov**_

"_Sora! Sora!" Inoue was crying_

_I walked over to her, "Hey don't worry, my daddy's the greatest doctor ever. He'll fix your brother up." Inoue stopped crying momentarily "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," I smiled giving her my hand._

"_Orihime Inoue" she shook it. There was a short pause when Inoue suddenly scrunched into a ball "Kurosaki-kun,"_

"_Yeah?" I asked accepting the calling of my surname and the honorific_

"_What if…what if Sora-kun doesn't make it?" she asked worried._

"_Then I'll be here to support you. I hate seeing girls cry, even though I've only seen my sisters do that, okay?"_

"_Th-thanks Kurosaki-kun,"_

* * *

End Flashback **Ichigo's pov**

I smiled at the slightly sweet memory. I looked over in the direction where my mother's grave would be.

"And you know in my reality, my mother's not even alive."

"What happened to Maskai?" Tatsuki asked.

"She was killed, by a hollow," I said and began to tell Tatsuki about the incident with Grand Fisher.

"Does Rukia know anything about this?" Tatsuki asked knowing that the Rukia over this world and I were close.

"Count yourself lucky," I said, "You're the first person in this world I've said this much to."

"You said you knew Orihime-chan through me." Tatsuki said.

"So I did." I stated.

"What history do we have together?" she asked.

"Where I come from, you're my best friend, my best friend since I was a little kid." I said recalling the first day I met Tatsuki. Suddenly we felt a sharp rise in spiritual pressure. It was a hollow a powerful one. Tatsuki got defensive, I grabbed Zangetsu.

"Come on out, we know you're here!" Tatsuki shouted.

"So the girl can sense me to, I get to devour a Shinigami and a woman with spiritual pressure. How delicious."

"That voice…" I recognized that hollow's voice from anywhere. It had been months since I had seen it, but to here it again brought back a lot of painful memories.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked.

"Remember that hollow I mentioned earlier? Grand Fisher? He's here."

"So I see you know of me Shinigami," his voice called back out.

"Yeah I know you, but you don't know me, but that doesn't really matter." _Finally I could have my revenge. Even though it's the wrong Grand Fisher, I'll be doing this world a favor and I can blow off steam. _"Stand back Tatsuki, this guy's mine!" I announced with a confident smirk.

"You seem to be very confident in your powers Shinigami."

_Payback time, _I thought to myself and shouted, "Bankai!" I added my hollow mask on top of that. My reiatsu was so overwhelming Grand Fisher's camouflage was completely disabled and he seem to be in pain under the weight of my reiatsu.

"Too strong," he grunted, "have to retreat," he was trapped in my reiatsu. This was going to be over soon.

"Well would you look at that," I smirked, "I remember when you actually used to be stronger than me, but I guess that just goes to show, how much stronger I've gotten since then." I rushed towards Grand Fisher and kicked him up into the air. I followed after him. He was still revolving in place when I made to annihilate him. "Farewell," I raised my sword above my head and shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!" A bright flash of black light engulfed everything in front of me and when it dissipated Grand Fisher was gone, completely. I lowered back to the ground to Tatsuki. She and I walked to leave the cemetery and she showed me that she had been carried my body here for me. I got back into it.

"Ichigo-san, Arisawa-san," I recognized Rukia's voice as she came rushing forward. "Are you two all right?" she asked.

"Yeah we're fine," I said.

"Just getting to understand each other a little more," Tatsuki smiled.

"Well good you two can tell me all about it," she handed us each a green slip of paper, "While I walk your butts back to detention." She said.

"Man again?" Tatsuki grumbled.

"Detention," I shouted looking at the slip, "I've never got detention got detention in my life."

"Well there's a first time for everything it seems." Tatsuki sneered.

"Aww man," I sighed.

* * *

**(A/N: Quite a freaky eh? I bet you didn't think that all the subtle hints of Chad and Orihime meant this did ya? I know Ichigo spent a lot of time with Tatsuki in this chapter even though this is an IchiRuki fic and I sort of made it seem like Ichigo cared a lot about Orihime, but he'd act that way around his friends no matter who it was if he saw them like that. That's just how Ichigo is. Let me know what you think of this chapter in particular. I know it was really angsty and tragic, but these are the changes that come into effect when you remove Ichigo from the picture entirely. What will I do next time? You'll just have to wait and see.)**


	7. The Soccer game

**(A/N: My friend, Xeonico asked me what the meaning is behind the title of the story. The reason I cal this fic For Want of a Brother is because Ichigo sort of acts like an older brother to all those around him that have been affected by his absence in the Karin-verse. It's a symbolic title as well as a literal title in Fandom!Karin's case considering she became a Shinigami because Ichigo didn't exist in her world. Speaking of her, I know most of you probably want me to continue along with Ichigo's experience, but I am transferring back over to the Ichi-verse with Fandom and Regular Karin for this chapter. Please enjoy. NOTE: When Karin is in control of her and Fandom!Karin's body she can't hear Fandom!Karin's thoughts, but Fandom!Karin can hear hers and vice versa.)**

Disclaimer: Kubo own Bleach

* * *

**Karin's pov**

I was walking along carrying my soccer ball on the way to the field. It's been weird having another me inside my head, but I've gotten used to it. I've started calling her Shinigami-chan so that I can stop feeling the awkwardness of the fact that both of us are the same person. As I was walking along I started worrying about Ichigo. That weird portal sucked him in, I don't even know if he's all right.

_**Relax, **_Shinigami-chan said to me in my head, _**Ichigo will be fine.**_

_How can you be certain?_ I thought back.

_**Just…trust me on this, **_she told me.

I shrugged and kept walking.

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

I didn't want to make my other self worry. To her I'm Shinigami-chan to me she's Kurosaki-chan, it makes things easier for us to communicate between each other. Rukia's still getting used to it. I don't want Kurosaki-chan to have to worry about Ichigo. If she knew that he was in my world she'd freak out. Suddenly she got so frustrated she kicked the soccer ball in her bag and it went flying out.

_**Smooth move, **_I teased.

_Shut up, _she called as she ran after it. The ball was about to roll into the street when someone put their foot on it. I recognized the person, it was Hitsugaya-taicho. So he had come here to the real world in this world just as he had done so in my world.

"Is this yours?" he asked Kurosaki-chan.

"Er, yes?" she responded.

"You should be more careful with it." He said tossing it to her. Her gaze lingered on him for a bit. He used Shunpo and disappeared, but Kurosaki-chan hadn't seen his movements.

_Who was that? _Kurosaki-chan thought to herself. I told her nothing.

* * *

At the park Karin and her friends were sort of bullied off the field leading into a challenge between Karin and the Middle School kids. Seems like we still had similarities, we were both headstrong. Even if I was the one playing in her place, our odds of winning didn't improve much.

_Hey Shinigami-chan,_

_**I'm not helping you cheat if that's what you're thinking. **_I said. I knew she was going to suggest that we separate before the match and I would invisibly help the others win, but I wasn't going to bend the rules, besides what if Hitsugaya-taicho or one of the other Shinigami walked by they'd see two of us.

_Darn,_

"Hey why don't we get your brother to play for us?" one of her friends suggested. Kurosaki-chan and I already both knew that Ichigo was unavailable so she made up some excuse as to why he couldn't play, everyone sighed.

"Don't worry," Kurosaki-chan said, "I'll find someone else who's really good,"

"Someone else there is no one else." One of her friends groaned.

_**Not true, **_I said aloud even though only Kurosaki-chan could hear me.

_What do you mean? _She asked me as she walked with her head held high while everyone else trudged behind her.

_**Remember that kid you met today, find him. **_I told her

_Huh, why? _She wanted to know.

_**Just trust me**_, I said.

* * *

Eventually, as I thought so, we ran across Hitsugaya-taicho again just as I had hoped.

_**Let me do the talking, **_I told Kurosaki-chan.

_If you insist, _she blinked giving me control. I ran over to Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Hi it's me again, you picked up my ball remember?" I asked as an icebreaker.

"Yeah," he said looking in my direction.

"Thanks a lot," I told him.

"No big deal really," he responded beeping into his Soul Pager

_**Ask him what school he goes to, **_Kurosaki-chan suggested. I ignored her. If there's one thing I knew Hitsugaya-taicho hated it was being made fun of his height and appearance.

"Hey I was wondering do you have any prior experience in soccer." I asked.

"A little bit why?" he said continuing to fiddle with the pager.

"You see my friends and I have a big game this Saturday, we're being challenged by a bunch of middle school kids. If we don't win they said that they'd make us eat grass off the field."

"That's a tough situation," he said.

"Yeah I know," I said with a sweat drop. Everyone in Kurosaki-chan's group gasped and grabbed her, I gave her back control.

"Why are you talking to that strange guy Karin?" her friend asked her.

_**He's not a strange guy, **_I raged.

"Yeah look at him he bleaches his hair,"

_**It's naturally white!**_

_How do you know that?_

_**Take a wild guess**_

_Oh_

"You can't put a kid like that on our team, who knows what kind of trouble he's into." Her friend continued. Their accusations about Hitsugaya-taicho were really irritating.

"Yeah he looks just like one of those juvenile delinquent kids." Another friend commented. I was beginning to steam from this. Then her other friend, the one with the afro, made the mistake of making fun of Hitsugaya-taicho's height.

"What did you say? Like you're one to talk!" he snapped.

I took back control, "He didn't mean it!" I defended getting crazy for almost no reason. Hitsugaya-taicho looked at me weird. Then he shut his Soul Pager and walked away.

_Oh no you are not getting away that easy, _I thought to myself. I threw the ball we had up in the air and kicked it towards him. As expected Hitsugaya-taicho reacted, but unexpectedly in the form of what I like to call a sphere shot. The ball went slamming into the face of one of her friends.

_**Impressive, **_Kurosaki-chan said.

_Isn't it? _I asked. Her friends seemed to think so and started showering Hitsugaya-taicho with compliments and we managed they managed to learn his name to. After which they began sucking up to him. _No one likes a kiss up I thought, especially him._

_**You know him that well? **_Kurosaki-chan asked.

_Yep, _I said.

_**How?**_

_Wouldn't you like to know? _I teased.

Hitsugaya-taicho then attempted to turn down the offer of playing with us, I was about to step in, when his Soul Pager went off. I could sense the hollow, it was only the run of the mill type, maybe he would let someone else go after it. No luck, Hitsugaya-taicho ran off. Kurosaki-chan's friend told him where she and her friends practiced and begged him to come. I knew he wouldn't show up. Hitsugaya-taicho was a busy guy after all.

As Kurosaki-chan and I walked back home, with her back in control I had something to ask her.

_**Hey can I separate myself from you for a little bit?**_

_In order to help recruit Toshiro, no way in hell, And how do you know he can see spirits. _Damn that was a close one.

I sighed, _**Ah right I forgot about that part. **_

_Don't worry will find a way._

_**We'd better, but if we lose you're the one eating the grass not me.**_

_I knew you'd say that_

Hitsugaya-taicho didn't show up at practice. After a while there was only one place I knew he could be. I took control.

"Hey where are you going Karin?" her friend called after me.

"I'm going to go look for Toshiro," I said.

_**You're thinking the same thing I am aren't you?**_

_Yeah, he'll probably be in the same spot as yesterday. _Sure enough there he was. _Let me do the talking._

"Hey Toshiro," I said, _Wow this is awkward calling him by his first name?_

_**What do you normally call him?**_

_Not your business_

"You again huh?" he said as I took a minute to catch my breath.

"Yeah, hey are you sure you don't want to help us? I mean even though you look like someone who's got a lot on his plate I'm sure you have time to help with one messily little soccer game." I asked.

Hitsugaya-taicho looked at me with interest, most likely wondering why I didn't ask him why he didn't show.

_**Yeah why didn't you?**_

_He never said he was, _I told Kurosaki-chan.

"How could you tell I have a lot on my plate? Most people just assume I'm elementary school kid." I pointed to the phone.

"That looks expensive," I said, "I don't think your average elementary student would carry a phone like that. Also there's just something about you that says 'I'm not a student'." I told him. He cracked a soft smile. _It's working, _I cheered in my head.

_**How did you?**_

_Shush,_

"You know, I've never really met someone like you." He said, "You're the first person not to judge me about my appearance straight off."

"Really?" I asked even though I knew that I did the same in my world.

"Yeah," he smiled, "You know maybe I was a little too harsh at first I…" the beeping of his Soul Pager cut him off, I could sense the spiritual pressure. He started to motion in that direction. Kurosaki-chan's willpower suddenly shot above mind and she made a grab for Hitsugaya-taicho. Because she had to spend a scant moment getting control, had she be the one in control she would've grabbed his wrist, but instead she had grabbed his hand. She blushed, I probably would be too, but for a completely different reason. I tried to take back control, but her willpower was still too high up.

"No wait don't go over there," she said, "How should I put this, I'm sensing something in that direction." Shame that she didn't know that he could sense spirits, let alone that he was a Shinigami like myself, but I couldn't let her know that, not now anyway. Hitsugaya-taicho took his Soul Pager back out the signal disappeared. I took back control. He was looking at me with concern, my face was still red, damn it.

"Hey are you going to show up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said and then walked away.

I could hear Kurosaki-chan snickering.

_What? _I asked.

_**You like Toshiro don't you?**_

_And if I did? _I twitched

_**Is he your boyfriend back in your world?**_

_Er…no. _Truth be told I wished he was at times I sort of looked up to him, but I couldn't let Kurosaki-chan know that.

_**You think he'll show up tomorrow.**_

_Well he said he might that's a 50/50 chance,_

_**Can I have back control again? **_Kurosaki-chan whined.

_Yeah sure let's go home_

**Karin's pov**

Toshiro didn't show up at practice that day, he didn't show up for the first part of the game either. And I thought Shinigami-chan had done such a good job at persuading him too. He did get there eventually, but we were already down by four. He helped us out and even had me score the winning goal.

After the game this giant creature attacked and Toshiro was somehow able to see it. He told me to run, but I couldn't just let my friends get hurt. I ran over to the ball and kicked it no effect.

_**Idiot, it's the second highest class of hollow, give me control!**_

_Wait don't…_too late. Shinigami-chan had already taken control, grabbed the badge and plunged it into her chest, separating us.

**Hitsugaya's pov**

I watched as the girl who I had been helping somehow separated from her body and became a Shinigami. I was in awe.

_How is this possible, if she's a Shinigami she should've at least known I'm one since I'm a captain, unless…_

Suddenly the girl shouted adding much more shock to my psyche, "Bankai!" I could hardly believe my eyes she had the exact same Bankai as Ichigo, what in the world was going on. The girl let out a furious battle cry and sliced the hollow's hand causing it to reel. In an instant she had Shunpoed towards the head and shouted "Getsuga Tensho!" I would've been a fool not to recognize Ichigo's own technique. The girl destroyed the hollow and came back down to what I thought was her Gigai until the soul possessing it kicked her in the face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the non Shinigami girl shouted, "Urahara said no to use your power in the presence of other Shinigami." She said pointing at me.

"You both have some explaining to do." I said holding up Hyorinmaru, and swung it.

"Hey take it easy Hitsugaya-taicho," the Shinigami one stated, "just calm down."

_I see, now I get it, they're the same person. They've been switching identities this entire time around me, this one seems to know me, _I looked at the Shinigami, _the other does not. But why does the Shinigami have Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakuto?_ _I'll bet Kisuke Urahara knows something._

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I'll explain," the girl wielding Ichigo's powers said, "Just give us a few minutes and put away your sword." She said reverting back to her sealed form.

"Very well, but know that my response depends on your answer." The girl, rather both of them turned out to be Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's younger sister, however the Shinigami version was from an alternate reality one where Ichigo didn't exist and had somehow wound up here and through an unfortunate fate had now swapped positions with Ichigo. When Matsumoto showed up shortly as the explanation began I had to explain the situation to her. The Shinigami Karin's account was very peculiar, but the other Karin seemed to be well informed of the situation so there was no reason to accuse her Shinigami alternate of malicious and suspicious behavior. Add that to the fact that this Karin also had Ichigo's powers it meant that in her reality that she had taken Ichigo's place in everything that happened in Soul Society. This being the case, so long as Soul Society didn't find out about this "switch" there was no problem. And even though I'm a captain, I saw no reason to raise the alarm either.

"Please don't tell Soul Society," the other Karin asked after Matsumoto and I had gotten back in our Gigais and Shinigami Karin and Human Karin were sharing a body. There was an easy difference to tell which one was in control. Throughout our minute conversations I had noticed the eye color of their body changing from dark gray to dark blue and vice versa. I knew that the Karin that was a Shinigami was the one with the Dark blue eyes.

"Don't worry," I said, "Your story holds water and you're on our side there's no reason to sound the alarm."

"Thanks Hitsugaya-taicho," she smiled.

"Don't worry about it. By the way you did a good job covering yourself up." She looked confused. "This looks expensive," I smirked, quoting her as I held up the Soul Pager.

She laughed, "Yeah, well I had to do something, I mean, I've been around the other you as long as Ichigo has here so I kind of know some of your quirks and pet peeves and I know the last thing you want to be reminded of is your size and young appearance."

"I appreciate it." I said, "Matsumoto, let's go."

"Hai, taicho," she bowed following me.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

_You like him_

_**No I don't**_

_You like him_

_**No I don't**_

_You like him_

_**No. I. don't!**_

_You like him_

_**SHUT UP!**_

This had been going on for a while with Karin bugging Fandom!Karin about the fact that she pretty much considered it a fact that she liked Toshiro Hitsugaya.

_You can't hide it from me, _Karin was saying _he looks our age, it's only natural you'd like him, besides he's a pretty cool guy, Toshiro._

_**It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you. Both of us aren't nearly familiar enough with him to call him by his first name like that, he HATES it.**_

_You know if you don't like him why do you know so much about him? _Karin challenged.

_**Just shut up and keep walking, **_Fandom!Karin said dully.

* * *

**(A/N: Well what do you think of this chapter. If you're confused as to who's speaking and when between Karin and Fandom!Karin, the answer is that whomever is talking in bold when they're talking to each other is the one that isn't in control of the body at that point in time. And yes while she denies it Fandom!Karin has a crush on Hitsugaya, both of them actually. Will we ever meet the other Hitsugaya, only time will tell.)**


	8. Vizards Part 1

**(A/N: Hi, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I created two more fanfic ideas that just wouldn't leave me alone, but trust me it was worth the wait. Anyway we go back to following Ichigo this chapter. Let's see what happens. WARNING: Chapter contains Vulgar language. Also this has some more angst and heartwreching moments in this chapter so put up those emotion shields to avoid tears if you need to.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo woke up that Saturday morning still remembering the events that haunted him yesterday. Orihime's being in a mental care ward and Chad's death. Two people that were very important to him and both of them weren't around to support him. As Ichigo yawned and stretched he freaked out, silently so as not to wake his guest, when he found Rukia cuddled next to him.

_When the hell did she get there? And why?_

Rukia ceased her deep breathing and opened her eyes. She immediately flung herself to the floor. "How did I get in your bed?" she demanded to know, more shocked than peeved, which would've been the reverse of the Rukia that Ichigo knew.

"You tell me," Ichigo told her, acting the same. Rukia said nothing, but slid open the closet door and saw her bed inside disheveled.

"Uhhhhh," she flushed.

Ichigo fumbled around and found the thermostat by chance, it registered at 48 degrees. He tuned his IPod to yesterday's weather. Last night had been severely cold.

"Were you cold last night Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so," she said. Rukia didn't want to admit that she was both freezing and worried about Ichigo. His learning of his friends' fates had made him really silent and depressed the night before at dinner. Rukia didn't want to admit it to herself, but she liked Ichigo a great deal.

Ichigo slid the window open, "I'm heading out."

"Ah, where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"I'm going to visit some friends to do some training." Ichigo said, "Don't follow me," he told her as he shut the window.

"Ichigo," Rukia said softly as he left.

"Rukia, a little help please." A noise came from the drawers. Rukia opened Karin's sock drawer to reveal a stuffed bird.

"How long have you been stuck in there Ririn?" Rukia asked, helping the mod-soul out of the drawer.

"Ever since Karin forgot to put me in her backpack three days ago."

"You've been in there all this time, you've missed a great deal of information." Rukia put Ririn on Karin's desk.

"Like what?" Ririn asked sitting down. Rukia started to explain everything…

**Ichigo's pov**

I knew exactly where I was headed, there was no reason that even though I had warped worlds that I should skimp out on my training. I left the outskirts of Karakura town and made my way to an alleyway. There was an old abandoned building nearby without a door walking behind a tree a used my Shinigami badge and entered the building in soul form. No one greeted me, but I knew there were people here. They had to be.

"Oi, Shinji? Hiyori?" No answer. "Kensei? Lisa? Love? Rose? Hachi? Mashiro?" Still no answer, "Where the hell are you guys?"

Suddenly a very cautious Shinji stepped out from behind a support beam up on the upper platform, "Who are you and how do you know our names?"

_Shit, I just realized they don't know me in this world_, _smooth move Kurosaki_.

"Well," Shinji widened his cautious grin, "I'm waitin for an answer here?"

"Relax will you, just come down from there so I can talk to you." I told him.

"And how do I know I can trust you?" he asked. His hand was very close to drawing out his Zanpakuto. Instinctively I summoned my mask.

Shinji got defensive, "What the…you with Aizen?" he asked.

"If I was with Aizen there'd be a whole army of Arrancar behind me, I wouldn't be alone." I said.

"Don't give me that," Shinji wasn't buying it, "Even though your reiatsu is suppressed I can sense its full level."

_Well I screwed up this badly only one option left. _I unsheathed Zangetsu and de-summoned my mask.

Hiyori jumped out from her hiding spot, "Where'd you get that?" she demanded.

"If you shut up for five minutes I can explain," I said.

"Screw that!" Hiyori shouted and charged right at me.

_I do not have time for this,_ I growled in my head. I went Bankai and blocked her attack. "I trained against you, I know all your moves." I said, Hiyori's Zanpakuto was pressing against mine in fury. Tensa Zangetsu was currently positioned across my body protecting my left and front from an attack. I swung upwards and grabbed Hiyori by the angle. She started to swing upside down. Shinji put his sword against my throat.

"Put her down," he threatened.

"Can I have a few minutes to explain myself, I didn't come here to cause trouble."

"I say we kick his ass and if he's still alive listen to what he has to say." Hiyori's commentary pissed me off enough that I flicked her towards the wall. Shinji moved his blade from my throat and walked back in front of me.

"Well you are like us and if you claim you're not with Aizen, I guess maybe I could give you a chance to prove yourself. What's your name?" he asked, his Zanpakuto resting on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki," No sooner had I stated my name were all of the Vizards in front of me, swords drawn or at the ready.

"Ah c'mon what the hell?" I demanded, "I thought we were going to avoid all this?"

"What kind of shit you trying to pull?" Hiyori shouted, "You walk in here with Karin's Zanpakuto and then claim to be related to her that is some utter Bull Shit."

"Maybe I'm not related to her in this world," I said with a straight face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hiyori screamed, Shinji bonked her with his fist, not hard, but she knew it meant to shut her mouth.

"Let's give Ichigo here, a chance to speak his mind. Not many people can find us. I'm willing to listen." Shinji said with a grin, "Now why don't you tell us everything from the top and everyone put your swords away too. You too Ichigo we're not gonna jump ya, depending on your answer that is." He smirked at the end. I returned to Shikai form and everyone put their swords away. I explained to Shinji's group who I was and everything that had happened between me and the Karin of this world as well as the similarities between the two of us and how I was different compared to her.

"That is some utter Bull Crap!" Hiyori shouted defiantly when I was done.

"I don't care what you say or what you think!" I shouted at her. I took a breath and then pointed at Shinji, "It only matters what he thinks."

"Hey hold up, why am I gettin dragged into this?" he protested.

"In my world, you're the one who recruited me." I said calmly.

"What, you gotta be kidding me!" Hiyori barked. Kensei smacked her in a fashion to how Shinji had done earlier since said Blond was currently thinking.

"You know what? I believe him." Shinji said at last.

"What the Fuck?" Hiyori shrieked.

"It certainly does explain why Karin's been absent the past few days." Hachi said.

"And how the two of them have the same powers." Kensei added.

"Powers shmowers!" Hiyori continued to complain, "How do we know he didn't kill Karin and take her powers?" Hiyori demanded.

"And how would that happen?" Love asked.

Hiyori turned towards him and responded, "Hollow."

"And how is a hollow supposed to get a Shinigami's powers from eating it after they kill it. If that happened we'd have arrancars up the wazu." Shinji exclaimed.

"Besides, Ichigo looks like a friendly guy, despite the scowl." Mashiro finished.

"So tell me Ichigo why did you come here anyway?" Shinji asked at last.

"The same reason Karin came here in the first place. I've been told I'm gonna be stuck here a while so I figured it'd be best if I didn't get behind in my training. That's what the other you would want me to do." I said drawing out Zangetsu.

"Well then we got no reason to turn you away then do we?" Shinji asked, he turned towards Kensei and Hachi, "Open the basement."

**Rukia's pov**

I walked around the town wondering where Ichigo might've gone. I know he told me not to follow him and I was willing to respect his wishes, but still I wish I knew where he went.

"Oi, Rukia?" I heard Tatsuki call out to me.

"Tatsuki how are you?" I asked smiling.

"Eh, pretty good I guess, have you seen Ichigo anywhere?" she wanted to know.

I shook my head, "Not since this morning he said he was headed out somewhere."

"Man that's a real shame." Tatsuki sighed.

"Why?" I asked. She explained to me the incident she had with Ichigo when she was seeing Orihime and when she was finished reached into her backpack and pulled out her sketchbook that she took with her for Orihime.

"She did this," Tatsuki showed me a picture of a crudely drawn Ichigo in soul reaper form. It was done hurriedly with no detail and in stick figure model, but you could tell it was Ichigo from the oddly shaped Zanpakuto and his orange hair. There was no facial expression drawn or background. At the bottom of the page was a strawberry.

**(A/N: Ichigo's name in Japanese means strawberry).**

"Why did she draw this?" I asked.

"I have no idea, I handed her the sketchbook and…"

* * *

_Flashback __**Tatsuki's pov**_

"_Afternoon Orihime-chan," I smiled walking in, "I brought the sketchbook with me today." She looked at me with those lifeless eyes, like she always did. They followed me across the room until I sat down and set up the makeshift table and chairs. I put the sketchbook down in front of her along with the crayons and markers. She always enjoyed it when I brought the sketchbook. She always drew weird food items or sometimes she would listen to me speak about my adventures and draw, in stick figure model of course, a scene from my experience. "Are you going to draw me something nice like usual?" I asked. Orihime said nothing, she just uncapped the black marker and began sketching. She switched to a variety of colors and when she was done I looked at the picture. What she had drawn was Ichigo in his soul form as he appeared yesterday at the bottom was a strawberry. I looked at her and back at the sketchbook repeatedly in confusion. Orihime grabbed my hand and put my finger on the picture of Ichigo and then, she did something she hadn't done in six years. She spoke,_

"_Ee," It was a sound, but it was something, "I—chi—go," the syllables were spaced out, and slurred, but then she said it again and much more cohesively, "I-chi-go," _

"_Orihime?" she completely ignored me._

"_I-chigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!" the last time she said that word it was enough to make me cry. Why was she saying _his _name over and over again? He didn't even belong in this world. How did he do it how? I wrapped my arms around Orihime._

"_T," she made a new noise, "T—Ta—su—ki, Ta-su-ki, Ta-suki, Tatsuki, Tatsuki." She sounded out and then said my name._

"_You said my name, you said my name," I was starting to cry, "Oh Orihime-chan I'm so happy." I hugged her tighter._

"_Tatsuki, Ichigo friend." She was talking, she was talking, this was too much._

"_Oh Orihime-chan," I just kept crying and holding her. I didn't know what else to do. She had only said three different words total, but just the fact that after six years and her condition was improving made it all better. After I stopped crying I looked at the time and started to put my things away. _

_Orihime stared at me for a long time and then said finally "Ichigo where?"_

"_Huh, Ichi, oh where's Ichigo?" I asked. She said nothing, but stuck out two fingers with her left hand which was our code for yes._

"_I don't know,"_

"_Ichigo here," she said._

"_I'll try to bring him with me next time," I said unfolding the table and chairs, "Would that make you happy?" I was given the two finger response._

"_Okay, I'll try to bring him next time." I said._

* * *

End Flashback **Rukia's pov**

Tatsuki was in tears by the end of the retelling. I handed her a tissue. She wiped her eyes and then blew her nose.

"If people find out I've been crying over something so sentimental, it'll ruin me," she laughed.

"I won't tell anyone." I smiled.

"You think he could possibly help her." Tatsuki asked.

"Possibly," I smiled, "Wait until Ichigo hears about this,"

Tatsuki juggled her backpack, "Wait until he _sees this_,"

"Ichigo should be back home late, so I'll talk to him then." I called to Tatsuki as she walked away.

"Thanks I appreciate it." She called back.

I returned to the Kurosaki household later that evening with a bag full of candy and manga. I enjoyed the literature the world of the living had to offer, plus its snacks. I was using the money that Ishin gave me every week. I turned him down the first time, but he insisted that I always have spending money. Masaki praised my modesty.

**Ichigo's pov**

I walked through the front door like a human being, defensively. When I heard the ever familiar "Welcome home Ichigo" from my dad I got ready to dodge or counter an assault, but instead was given a hearty slap on the back, which was unusual, but not unheard of because it was generally used to lure me into a false sense of security.

"Thanks," I said, rubbing my neck and headed up the stairs.

"Oi Ichigo," my dad called up the stairs when I was halfway up. "Next time use the front door when you want to leave the house, you make it seem like you're afraid you're going to get assaulted for using the front door like a human being."

_What the hell, he was never planning to assault me. Then again, I'm not technically his son. Sweet, _I smirked, _No more early morning assaults._ I walked upstairs to my room and found Rukia sitting against my bed reading manga and listening to music.

"Welcome back," came a voice. I looked over to Karin's desk to see Ririn.

_So Ririn's Karin's Mod Soul, _I smirked, _makes sense I guess_.

**(A/N: I know the Bounts are a filler arc, but the it's referenced to several times in the anime and there are several filler, and canon, episodes using Ririn, Noba and Kurodo so I'm going with the anime's plotline for this shindig.)**

"Did Rukia tell you everything?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she jumped on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Between you and me I think Rukia has a crush on you. In fact I think she's head over heels in love with you."

_What?_

"What are you whispering about?" Rukia asked taking out her earphones.

"Nothing," Ririn said quickly to avoid being caught red handed with what she was telling me.

"Oh Ichigo you're back." She said upon seeing me. "I have a message for you from Tatsuki. She wants you to meet her tomorrow at the park near the hospital at Noon."

"The park at noon, I'll make a note of that." I said. _I wonder if Orihime improved or something?_ I lay down on my bed and kicked my feet up. Rukia stood up and looked at me.

"Ichigo, there's something I need to tell you." She said putting down her manga. I sat up she sounded serious. "I know we've only known each other a short while, and I think I might be pulling some of these deeper feelings from my alternate self with you being here and all, but…"

I sighed, "Just come out and say it already." I groaned.

Though I regretted saying that when Rukia stated, "I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

_WHAT?!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: Yes I am that evil to leave you with a cliffhanger like that and to be even more evil, next chapter cuts back to Karin and Fandom!Karin so you're going to have to wait for two whole updates before you get to see how this confession plays out. I work my butt of to get this stuff posted at the expense of my right arm muscles, I'll have carpel tunnel before I graduate I know it. R&R please and don't be shy to send me fan requests either.)**


	9. Vizards Part 2

**(A/N: Aaaand we're back. I know a lot of you are hoping that I'll be continuing from Fandom!Rukia's confession but unfortunately for you I'm moving over to the Ichi-verse again because now it's Fandom!Karin's turn to have **_**her **_**interactions with the Vizards. Please enjoy).**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo is the proper owner of Bleach

* * *

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

The next morning when I woke up my alternate self was still asleep. Yuzu was sound asleep to. I grabbed my badge from the nightstand and plunged it into my chest, separating myself from my alternate. I slid the window open, stood on air, carefully closed it, and Shunpoed to Urahara's. It was a quarter to nine when I reached the shop. I knocked on the front door. Renji answered.

"Hey Urahara, the lost little lamb is here to see you." My face twitched.

_Lost little lamb, thanks a lot, _I thought to myself. I walked inside and met with Urahara.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he sipped tea.

"I think I found some place where I can be out of everyone's way." I told him.

"I can't tell you where, but I know I won't be found. So you can have this back." I handed him the tattoo that allowed me and Karin to switch bodies so easily.

"No, you hang onto that, it's not just so you two can easily switch bodies, that's also the device we may need to get you home." I looked at him in confusion.

"I had considered the possibility that Ichigo might fall into your world, so I had a special addition placed on that object. At this point the only way we're going to get you home is if Ichigo and my alternate self locate the Arrancar responsible for this mess and use its Zanpakuto to get in contact with us. Take a good look at the shape of that tattoo marker he told me. Try holding it up to the light. I did as he asked. Underneath the light I could see a chip inside the marker. It was the shape of Zangetsu's blade.

"So you see Zangetsu is the key to getting you and Ichigo back where you belong. It's the only way. If one of you were to wind up in a different world again or if you were to switch worlds individually then…boom."

"What do you mean boom?"

"I mean boom as in boom, as in an explosive destruction of the boundaries between dimensions."

"Uh huh,"

"Well go where you said you can go, just don't make things complicated and put that tattoo marker back on your neck for safe keeping."

"Hai Urahara Kisuke-san."

* * *

I left the Urahara shop and followed the long path behind that led out of the city. Once on the outskirts I walked in the direction of an old abandoned warehouse. One with a very strong barrier set up to keep unwanted visitors out. However, I knew that my presence here would be warranted after a short chat.

I slipped through the barrier and walked inside. I counted the about of spiritual pressures that were around. _Eight as usual that's good_. "Oi," I called out, "I know you guys are there come out from hiding. I'm not here to cause trouble." Shinji, the leader was the one to step out from hiding and confronted me, standing in the middle of the room.

"Oi, what's a muskrat like you arriving here for?" he asked.

"You sure want to know my purpose without knowing my name first?" I asked. I figured he'd recognize my name. Ichigo did train with these guys after all.

"Eh? I don't see why not go on, what's your name kid?" he said with his usual half sarcastic attitude.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki." I smiled.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "Eh Kurosaki, Ichigo never said anything about having a little sister."

_Crap what now,_ I thought, _I figured they'd know I was his sister straight off_, _don't panic Karin, think of a Plan B,_ "He doesn't tell you guys much does he?" I asked smirking.

Shinji smiled shamefully with a sweat drop, "No, we just work him as horse and make him do our chores."

"I see," I responded, "I'm sure you're all missing your personal butler and that's part of the reason why I'm here."

"Eh, you mean Ichigo?" Shinji asked.

_Who else would I be talking about? _"Hai, I have information on his whereabouts." I answered.

Shinji sighed, "So you're saying he sent you, his kid sister to tell us that he's skipping on training." Shinji asked tapping his Zanpakuto to his shoulder.

Skipping on training? That didn't sound like Ichigo to me, "Oh no he's probably still training, just…not in this world." Shinji looked at me like I had two heads. Everyone else was probably clueless to my statement as well. I turned to show the hilt and handle of my Zanpakuto better "Have you noticed that I'm armed?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't figure out why so I didn't say anything." He shrugged.

_Smart thinker_, "Well you may get your answer from _this_." I unsheathed my sword and swung, "Protect!" I swung again, "Zangetsu!" I released my sword and rested the large blade on my shoulder. Shinji looked at me wide eyed. I could tell that everyone was becoming filled with questions as well, even though I couldn't see them. "I can easily explain everything given time." I said.

Shinji shook his head as though trying to get a painful thought out of it, "I am confused by every definition by the word, but by all means go ahead." I called the others down before I began to speak because I knew they'd want to hear what I had to say. After the explanation of what was going on they all seemed pretty content with the situation. "So Ichigo's off on his own little adventure, go figure," Shinji chuckled lightly, "Still," he said a bit more seriously, "I don't understand how this entails us into the picture." Sighing I summoned my hollow mask. It had the composition of a skull with a white right side and on the left side were several purple stripes.

Shinji smirked in understanding, "Well that makes sense."

"So you're saying Ichigo's off in this fairy tale land instead of training with us?" Hiyori asked slightly ticked off that Ichigo was being skimpy on training.

"Well hey," Shinji said joyously, "If he's out having his own adventure, he gets to field test his powers, instead of training with you all day." He then cracked a devious smile, "Or would you have preferred a beating similar to the one before the day he left?" Hiyori scowled and snarled, the part of her lip over her sharpened tooth moving slightly.

I chuckled at her internal turmoil, "Well even though I've only known him a short time, I wouldn't be surprised if after a while Ichigo seeks your alternate selves out. Why else do you think I'm here?" I asked.

Kensei spoke up pointing out an almost obvious point, "That's not going to go over well considering the circumstances."

**(A/N: Ichigo has Zangetsu, Ichigo doesn't exist, Karin knows the Vizards.)**

"Still," Shinji perked up, "how did "we" find you? I mean you don't look anywhere close to High School so I know I wouldn't have to go after you." He inquired curiously.

I pointed to Hiyori, "Her!" I declared. Everyone looked at Hiyori and I could tell that they were having trouble trying not to laugh. Hiyori was not only oblivious to this she also didn't understand why I had mentioned her.

"Me? What about me?" she asked pointing to herself in surprise.

"You're alternate self is the one who recruited me." I said.

Hiyori looked at Shinji and cracked a wide grin, "Gee I wonder how I pulled that off." She said.

Shinji glanced down at her without moving his hand, "Hah, You trying to start something?" he asked.

Hiyori's temper flared, man she was a short fuse, "I don't know does it look like it?" she growled. It wasn't long before the argument blew into the two of them having a fist fight around the floor.

I laughed, "Different world, still same old you guys."

"Well," Hachi said, "Why don't we go downstairs and get started?"

"Don't you me continue considering the circumstances?" Mashiro asked in correction.

"I guess you could put that way?" he didn't seem certain with it.

Suddenly there was a slightly loud consistent beeping noise. Shinji got up off the floor from wrestling with Hiyori and looked at his phone.

"Oh whatdya know, Lunch time." He said turning the alarm off.

"Newcomer has to get the food!" Hiyori shouted.

_No way in HELL! _I shouted in my head.

Shinji defended me, "Nah, come on she's a kid and she's a girl we can't be that rough on her."

"We were rough on Ichigo, he's technically still a kid." Hiyori pointed out.

Lisa was the one to respond to Hiyori's comment, "Yes, but Ichigo's a teenager and well built. Karin's no more muscular, or taller for that matter, than you are Hiyori."

"And just for that," Kensei said, "You can be hostess for the day." He told her.

"All in favor!" Mashiro shouted.

"I!" All of us save for Lisa declared. Lisa grumbled and walked outside the warehouse muttering to herself.

I laughed, _Smooth transition Karin, just stay here and everything will be fine. You don't have to worry about a thing_.

* * *

**(A/N: And while it may seem that Karin's part of the story will be unaffected for the time being, you couldn't be more wrong, but first we must go back to Ichigo. I'm sure you're all wondering what's up with him right, especially after a confession like Rukia's. But you'll just have to be patient. See you next time. R&R)**


	10. Confessions of a Teenage Shinigami

**(A/N: Yes, yes I know groan all you want at the Punny chapter title. About two chapters back I left you guys with a nasty cliffhanger, and well here's the continuation.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki," Rukia said to Ichigo, leaving the orange haired teen completely awe struck. Tears were starting to form in Rukia's eyes. "I-I never loved anyone before, I don't even know what it means to love someone, but I can't be mistaken by these feelings," Rukia put her hands over her chest and looked away to the left, "Ever since I found you lying on your back like that and after what you told me about Karin, I…I already came to trust you. And you worried me when you and Tatsuki left without saying anything, and I haven't seen you all day today either." Rukia raised her voice and looked at Ichigo, "You really scared me you Baka!" She started to cry, but held back most of it. Ichigo didn't know what to do, to be honest he hardly knew this Rukia at all. All he knew was the snobby bitchy one back home. However, even so, so long as he was in this world, she was his friend. Ichigo stepped forward and pushed Rukia's back gently so that the momentum caused her to fall onto his chest. His right arm wrapped itself loosely around her, while his left hand gently stroked her soft black hair.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for worrying you Rukia," Ichigo comforted.

"Ichigo-san," Rukia sobbed.

_Again with the honorific,_ he thought, _she really does think highly of me._ Rukia put her left hand on his chest and stroked it up and down him.

"I feel so safe when you're around," she said, "I don't know why, but I just do. I wish, I wish that when I was being held captive for execution a dashing individual like you would've come to my rescue. Not that I didn't mind being rescued by my friends it's just…"

"I understand," Ichigo said, now loosely wrapping both arms around Rukia, cupping his right wrist with his left hand, "And you know in my world I did come to save you," he added, causing Rukia to grip his shirt with the hand his chest, "Of course you weren't that happy about it."

"It must've been like with Karin, I was scared, scared that all of them would get killed trying to rescue me. And I wasn't worth that." Rukia said sorrowfully.

_So that's what it was, she was resolved to die and didn't want to see us get hurt, _"You were worth it Rukia, I, Karin probably did to, risked my life to save you because it was my fault you were going to be executed and that's why I had to fix it. I'm sure Karin felt the same."

Rukia couldn't hold it back any longer she just started crying full blast into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo rubbed her back comforting her. He then wrapped one arm around her shoulders and one around her waist and just held her while she let it all out.

_It's all right Rukia, just let it all out, I'll be here until you're done._

When Rukia stopped crying she looked up at Ichigo, "How do you feel about me Ichigo-san?" she asked. Ichigo looked at her confused. "I told you before I'm in love with you so…"

Ichigo didn't know how to answer, he'd never had any sort of feelings for anyone in his life.

"Ichigo-san, please say you love me back," tears were forming in Rukia's eyes again, "If you don't…I…I don't know what I would do." She sniffed. Ichigo cupped his hands over hers. Rukia stood a few inches from him.

"I don't know how I feel about you Rukia, I don't even know how I feel about the other you, or my other friends like Tatsuki and Inoue. I've never really given it any thought." He said.

Rukia let go of Ichigo and looked at him, her hands balled up, tears slowly dripping from her eyes. Her right hand was close to her face the knuckles turned towards her and the other hand was down at her waist, "Th-then, at least let me have one thing from you," she said trying not to let all the tears she was holding back fly out at once.

"What?"

"Let me at least have one kiss from you, please." She sniffed, almost begging.

Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond, he toyed with the thought of being able to take advantage of a different kind of Rukia, but it was the Rukia he knew. Then again he could always rub in her face later, one kiss it didn't seem like that much of a big deal.

"_A kiss is a form of greeting," _

"_I spent years crafting my image."_

_Well considering I really don't have a reputation in this world, no harm no foul I guess_. Ichigo approached Rukia and leaned his face down and connected his lips to hers. Rukia's face flushed, as she closed her eyes to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms behind Ichigo's head. Her left arm was almost completely wrapped around his neck and the other was tightly balling his orange hair. The kiss ended, dark blue met dark brown before Rukia broke the silence.

"I…need some time to myself." She said walking past Ichigo to the bed.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He said. Rukia sniffed and nodded. Ichigo opened the door and shut it behind him. When Rukia was sure that Ichigo was gone she lay down on the bed and just sobbed into the pillow. She had several strong emotions she had to come to terms with and she didn't want anyone to see her acting so pitiful

**Ichigo's pov**

I left the house telling my parents that I was heading out for a walk. I grabbed the coat my mom bought me and headed out to the park. It was kind of late out as I sat down on the bench and looked at the starry sky. I wondered how the Inoue of this world was doing as well as Tatsuki. I also wondered how Karin was doing out in my world. Probably a lot better than I was considering people knew her as my younger sister.

With nothing else better to do I went to go see Shinji and the others again.

"Oh so you've returned for some late night training have ya?" Shinji asked. I nodded.

"Good, good, let's get to it then,"

"Yeah," _I guess for now this is all I'll be able to do is just train and fight, hopefully though, I'll find that Arrancar soon._

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry I know this is kind of short, but I wanted to capture the IchiRuki moment here and save the next moment with Ichigo and the Orihime of the Karin-verse for the next time, which will be in two chapters. Thanks to everyone who is enjoying and taking the time to read this, I appreciate it. And for the record I had planned on doing a lemon for this chapter, but that kind of got lost when I decided that I wanted to keep the Ichigo of this fic the canon Ichigo for a little while longer. If the situation presents itself again I may do an IchiRuki lemon, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it for this time, sorry .. As always R&R).**


	11. Don't Hate Until You Hurt

**(A/N: We return to Karin and the Vizards and learn something interesting about Fandom!Karin. What is it? You'll just have to read).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

As Fandom!Karin trained with the Vizards, they each seemed to become curious as to the difference between her and Ichigo, even though both wielded the same power.

"Anyone besides me notice how Karin takes advantage of Tensa Zangetsu's speed and waits for an opening before rushing in before attacking, where as Ichigo just charges in without thinking?" Kensei asked.

"I'm just surprised that Karin actually has to call out her Shikai," Lisa observed, "Ichigo's is always in perpetual Shikai so I'm wondering why it's different for this alternate version of his sister."

"Karin doesn't have nearly as much spiritual pressure as Ichigo," Shinji answered, "But she makes up for it in intelligence. That's why she takes every advantage she has and plans out her combat movements, adapting only when necessary. Ichigo, because of his brute strength can afford to charge in without another though, adapting to the situation as it goes along."

The Vizards watched as Tensa Zangetsu's Getsuga Tensho sent Hiyori flying, following that Karin also shot forward. She placed her blade to Hiyori's throat panting.

"I win," she breathed, "In a life or death situation you would die if you moved." Hiyori gawked, this had never happened when she trained with Ichigo, she was used to beating him up and scolding him for not training properly yet his sister was so much better than him, her current position was proof of that. Karin sheathed Tensa Zangetsu and returned to sealed form. Mashiro then came in with that day's lunch and everyone sat down to eat.

"Say Karin," Shinji said munching on an Onigiri, "What kind of changes are there between your world and this one," he swallowed the food.

"Nothing that you guys would understand," Karin said eating some chicken, "Since Ichigo doesn't tell you anything, you wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Ahhhh, and here I was hoping for some gossip," Mashiro pouted.

"Ah well it's our fault for not talking to Ichigo," Shinji said.

"Does that mean we're gonna after he comes back?" Hiyori asked.

"Course not," Shinji said slurping up some noodles. Karin got a sweat drop.

"Oh wait, I know who you could tell us about," Mashiro asked, "Hey Shinji remember that girl that came in to talk to Ichigo that one time."

"Huh," Shinji looked over to Mashiro thinking, "Oh Orihime-chan," Karin froze and nearly gagged on her rice. Shinji saw this, "Huh, something the matter Karin-chan?"

"I'm suddenly not hungry," Karin got up and went over to another part of the basement.

"What do suppose is wrong with her?" Love asked.

"I don't know, but I got dibs on her leftovers," Lisa said reaching with her chopsticks.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with her," Shinji said standing and dusting himself off.

"I'll go with you," Hiyori volunteered.

"Fine, but keep yourself civil," Shinji instructed.

"Yeah, yeah," Hiyori said.

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

_Stupid, _I swung, _Stupid, _I swung again, _and here I thought I could escape hearing that name all the time. Arisawa-Sensei's friend from that mental institute, she creeps me the hell out. _I swung again as tears started to form in my eyes, _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _I scolded annotating each word with a sword swing.

"Something the matter Karin-chan?" I looked over Shinji and Hiyori were nearby.

I wiped my eyes, "Huh yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look it," Hiyori pointed out.

"Something's up with Orihime-chan back in your world, I want to know what's eating you." Shinji said.

"Why does it matter? It's not like you'll ever meet her." I snapped.

"Eh true, but sometimes talking about problems helps you come to grips with them. So what's the story and no fibs."

I put away Zangetsu, "Orihime-chan, what's she like in this world?" I asked with a quivering voice.

"Well I only met her a few times, but I'd say she's a nice girl, kinda spacey, but with a warm heart."

"I see," I spaced my feet out looking down, "Well that nice girl is a complete catatonic doll in my world tears started to form again, "She scares me, when she looks at me with those cold lifeless eyes, I feel like she's staring into the very core of my soul," I wrapped my arms around myself, "I visit her in the hospital with Arisawa-sensei, but I only do it because it makes my Sensei happy, but I don't understand why she visits Orihime so much, she's just a creepy doll when it comes right down to it. Arisawa-Sensei has visited her for six years and she hasn't made any step towards recovery," I tried to draw back the tears and failed, there were so many things I thought of Orihime, but there was one thing in particular I could feel about her, but I couldn't place it in words until I finally said, "I hate her!" Hiyori whacked me with her sandal, Shinji attempted to scold her, but Hiyori must've given him a signal like she knew what she was doing.

"Baka!" she shouted, "How can you say you hate her for what she is? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Hate should only be reserved for a person you despise because of something they did to you! From the sound of it there's no reason you should hate her!" Hiyori lowered her voice, "Because she hasn't done anything to you to deserve that hatred," Hiyori looked away, "Don't hate someone because of who they are, because if you do you may wind up regretting it later when that person does something to help you."

"Hiyori," I said, reaching out to her, but she swatted my hand away and ran off with her face in her arm. "Ah Hiyori-san,"

"Let her go," Shinji said.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"You heard what she said right?" Shinji asked, "Don't hate someone just cus a who they are. Hate em only if they've done something to hurt you. Hiyori made that mistake and now she regrets it, I think."

"Who did she hate?" I asked.

"That's a story best saved for another time." Shinji said.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"When you go back to your world, you should ask the Hiyori you know about this subject, if she wants to, she'll tell you." Shinji said turning his face towards me.

I smiled, "Yeah you're right,"

"And do me a favor, when you meet this other Orihime-chan again, instead of hating her, try feeling sorry for her. Cause it sounds like she needs sympathy, maybe your hatred, though silent is keeping her in her shell." Shinji then walked away.

_It won't be easy I told myself, but if you want me to Shinji, then I'll do my best to try. Arisawa-Sensei always talked about the girl that Orihime once was, I'd like to see that girl oneday…someday._

* * *

**(A/N: And now you know why Fandom!Karin has trouble with the Orihime of her world. However, little does she know, Orihime **_**is **_**on her way to recovery. Bonus points to anyone who can figure out who Hiyori was talking about in regards to the person she hated and regrets hating and also who she's talking about in regards to a person that you should only hate if they did something to harm you. R&R please).**


	12. My Weapon is the Sky

**(A/N: And we return to the Karin-verse again and we begin to wind down to the end of the saga.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

In the world where Ichigo wasn't supposed to exist Hitsugaya and Rangiku were using the house that Orihime never bought as somewhere to keep residence. Hitsugaya walked out the front door and saw Tatsuki calling for someone. However, it wasn't a name he recognized.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki called, "Ichigo!"

"Arisawa-san," Hitsugaya called out to the girl.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho," Tatsuki bowed, "Konichiwa,"

"Konichiwa to you too," Hitsugaya replied and after a brief pause added, "Who's this Ichigo that you're looking for?"

"Oh he's a friend," Tatsuki responded knowing that if Ichigo's identity was revealed to someone like Hitsugaya there would be trouble.

"Really I saw your class roster when I first arrived here, I don't recall anyone in your class with that name till recently." He answered tapping his finger to his arm, "Care to tell me the truth," _Truth be told I'm worried about Karin and if this Ichigo has something to do with it I'll…_

"Oi, Tatsuki!" Hitsugaya and the girl being called out to turned to see a panting Ichigo coming up the road.

"Oi, Ichigo there you are," Tatsuki said.

**Ichigo's pov**

Crap, Toshiro's with her, he'll recognize my spiritual power for sure this is bad

_**Who cares we'll just kick his ass if he tries anything**_

_We will not, _I yelled at my hollow for suggesting such a thing

_**Che, you never let me have any fun**_

"So you're Ichigo," Toshiro said, extending his hand, "Nice to meet you,"

_Does he know, just stay cautious Kurosaki, _I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too,"

**Hitsugaya's pov**

I knew it, Vast spiritual pressure, he has something to do with it. I reached my hand into my right pocket and grabbed my soul pager. I flipped a switch and transformed into my Shinigami form just like that.

"Ah Hitsugaya-taicho," Tatsuki panicked.

"Huh, where'd he go?" Ichigo was playing dumb, but I saw the surprise in his eyes when I transformed.

"I know you can see me," I said, "No matter how much you deny it," I drew out Hyorinmaru. "Both of you explain to me what is going on." Ichigo stepped back and then I saw it, a substitute Shinigami badge. "Tell me what's going on."

"You have to swear you won't report this to Soul Society," Tatsuki said to me.

"That depends on the answer," I said.

"You explain it to him," Ichigo said to Tatsuki, "I seem to get a sword to my throat every time I try to explain things." I turned towards Ichigo, holding Hyorinmaru.

"Hold it there Captain Hitsugaya, just calm down and I'll explain, you trust me don't you," Tatsuki put a hand on my wrist.

I put Hyorinmaru away, "Very well." Tatsuki explained to me the situation, with some interjection from Ichigo. That would explain Karin's missing reiatsu as of late. "I see," I said when the explanation is over, "Will she be all right in your world?" I asked Ichigo.

"So long as she stays undercover and close to Rukia I don't think they'll be much of a problem." He said.

"Hmm, you know I'm interested in hearing the differences between this world and yours Kurosaki Ichigo, would you care to explain them to me?" I requested.

"Well I would, but Tatsuki sort of has me reserved for the next couple hours, but I'll drop by afterwards." Ichigo said.

"Okay then later," I said. He and Tatsuki then headed down the road. I looked up at the sky, up at the clouds covering it. _She'll be all right, after all, I'm there and so aren't I? Still I won't forgive myself for letting that Arrancar that I saw suck her into that dimensional wormhole. I will find it and kill it. _Suddenly my Soul Pager went off, I watched as the Garganta opened directly in front of me and an Arrancar merged through. I recognized it. Recently there had been an attack of several Arrancar. There were three of them. Abarai-fukutaicho, Madarame and Yumichika and Matsumoto and I each had faced off against. There was also a numerous amount of hollows that the others were taking care of. I remember each Arrancar clearly: Vladimir, Dimitri and Artemis Elaggod. They were brothers. The one before me was the youngest one, Artemis. He had a giant muscular build, and was hunched over like a primate because of his massive arms. His mask fragments were around his mouth covering it like a steel plate. He had unkempt brown hair and his Zanpakuto was a giant dagger. He was the one that had contended with Abarai, but all three had first presented themselves to me. Only Vladimir the eldest of the group had released his Resurreccion. There was one time that I dodged an attack of his and caused some sort of spatial fluctuation to occur miles behind my position. That must've been the dimensional warp that Ichigo described. Karin had told me that she was off somewhere training, but when I couldn't feel her presence even from a long distance I became worried and now seeing this Arrancar again reminded me of that battle and how after I had injured Vladimir that all three had retreated. It was payback time now.

"Ah it's you again, young Shinigami," Artemis' eyes curved up to indicate his joy.

"You will pay for what you did to Karin," I simmered.

"I see so the mission was a success after all." He chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Artemis continued to chuckle in that deep voice of his, "You see when Espada's Ulquiorra and Yammy returned to Hueco Mundo and chose not to kill Karin, we were dispatched not to kill her, but to send her elsewhere," his next words filled me with hate, "Somewhere where she would not be in Lord Aizen's way."

"Sit upon the frozen heavens. Hyorinmaru!" I struck forward, but Artemis used Sonido to get behind me. I turned around to block the incoming impact but he struck forward at me with his powerful fist. I went flying backwards, and by the time I stopped myself he had struck me again from above. _Damn it, I have to pull together, he's not even using his Resurreccion and yet he's annihilating me. _As I went careening down below I noticed that I was over a lake. _That's it. _I turned my direction and plunged myself into the lake.

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"Where are you Shinigami, get out here and fight!" Artemis demanded. Suddenly thousands of Icy needles were fired from under the water, shredding the Arrancar with hundreds of lacerations. Hitsugaya jumped high in the air, soaked to the bone and cut with Hyorinmaru freezing the Arrancar solid. Hitsugaya landed on the ground panting as the Arrancar came slamming to the ground a frozen mass. Suddenly a crack formed in the ice and Artemis broke out. His hair had ice forming in it and his wounds were cracking from the ice that had seeped into them. "Bastard!" Artemis growled, "Climb! Hielo Gigante!" **(A/N: Spanish for Ice Gigante) **Artemis' head was covered by a horned helmet. The horns of which seemed to be made out of pure Ice. Artemis' body had been coated with a dark blue armor. In his right arm was a giant. Two canon-like structures sat atop his shoulders. His hollow hole was vibrant and noticeable up by his left shoulder. His left arm seemed to have two claw like protrusions sticking out of it. Also, Artemis' size had grown to that of a Gillian. "Let's see you defeat me now, Shinigami." Artemis declared and swung down his axe on Hitsugaya who shunpoed backwards.

"Bankai," The temperatures nearby dropped below freezing as Hitsugaya emerged into his Bankai form, "Daiguren Hyornimaru!"

"Give it up Shinigami, my Resurreccion is called Hielo Gigante. No amount of Ice will be effective against me. You will not be able to defeat me with a Zanpakuto like yours."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Hitsugaya said calmly, "Hyorinmaru is the most powerful Ice based Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society," he floated up to eye level with Artemis and raised his sword arm to the sky as the weather patterns began to change. "Also you seem to underestimate Hyorinmaru's power. It's true that it is in essence and Ice based Zanpakuto, but Hyornimaru can also control the patterns of the weather. The power of all of nature's storms are at my disposal." The rain suddenly came down hard, "The most powerful of which," he said as a loud boom thundered across the sky, "Is Lighting!" A powerful bolt of lightning struck Artemis dead on, shattering his axe and frying to a crisp.

"Shi-ni-gami bastard," Artemis groaned as he faded away. Hitsugaya floated back down to the ground and put away his sword. Suddenly Artemis' Zanpakuto clanged to the ground. Hitsugaya picked it up. _I should bring this to Urahara, if what Kurosaki Ichigo said is true, then we must defeat all three of these brothers and use their Zanpakutos to open the dimensional gates._ I gripped the handle of the weapon, _We'll get you home Karin, you will not be trapped in an unknown world because of my lack of foresight._

* * *

**(A/N: Well at least we know Hitsugaya feels responsible about what happened to Karin. And there's not one Arrancar responsible for her disappearance but 3, I am such an evil genius. Will justice be brought by Hitsugaya's hands or will he require help to eliminate the other two Elaggod brothers? I love making Hitsugaya so badass ^o^ he's my 2****nd**** Favorite Bleach character. If all goes well, the story may be completed before the end of the weekend, so keep your eyes peeled. Draconichero18 out. R&R).**


	13. We are the Exaltaron

**(A/N: And once again we go back to the Ichi-vesre. Yes I like the world switching every other chapter, deal with it.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Dimitri's pov**

I had been trying to track the Kurosaki girl ever since I arrived in this alternate dimension. Aizen's new orders were for me to travel to the world that Vladimir sent Karin to and dispose of her if possible, if not I was to retreat to the portal that was still active in Hueco Mundo. By eliminating Karin Soul Society would become antagonistic when she did not help them in the winter war. She's become a danger to Aizen-sama, I cannot afford to let such a Shinigami live. However, I seem to have lost sight of her spiritual pressure a long time ago. I've searched for others, but all I've found are the alternates of the Shinigami that I fought back in my world. As far as Arrancar go, other than my obvious uniform as one, I'm not all that easy to point out. My mask fragments are just a loose chain around my neck, which is hidden underneath my shirt as is my hollow hole. My Zanpakuto is a long thin Masamune type blade which I keep sheathed behind my back.

I wander around past this old fashioned store to a path that lead to an abandoned alley way on the outskirts of town. Suddenly I could feel the Kurosaki girl's presence, it was faint, but she was close

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

I was sitting around eating with Shinji and the others when we all felt this powerful spiritual pressure from above. We all went above ground and got into our hiding positions. In walked a guy, no older than Ichigo, but there was something odd about him. He had pale skin, almost like that Arrancar that attacked me that one time, but it was more human flesh colored, just a little discolored. He had pale blonde hair and red eyes. He was wearing only white, which only made him look even more sickly and pale, but he still looked so well built up. What was with him?

**(A/N: Remember Karin was not present at the fight Hitsugaya described in the last chapter she just happened to walk into the blast.)**

"I can sense you all, you're not hiding anything from me," his voice was arrogant and sounded slightly malevolent.

"Friend of yours?" Love whispered. I shook my head.

"I guess if you won't come out," he said closing his eyes and cracked a deviant smile, "I'm gonna have to make ya!" He let out a surge of reiatsu. It was enough cause us all to drop our guard. Our reiatsu leaked everywhere and we became possible targets. "Got ya!" he shouted and attacked Mashiro on the other side of the room who dodged. We all then got into a frenzy trying to kill him, but his movements were too erratic, he was too fast for us to keep up. Although I recognized his movements

* * *

_Flasback_

"_That's impossible, who or what are you?"_

"_You want to know who I am, but I don't have a name!"_

* * *

He was fighting just like my inner hollow. Suddenly he got behind me and attacked, but I shunpoed out of the way and dodge rolled to safety.

"We have to slow him down," Kensei said, as we saw blurs of whatever was attacking us running about and take cheap retreatable swings.

"He's got a long reach with that blade, what is he?" Shinji wanted to know.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna rip him." Hiyori shouted and summoned her mask.

"You idiot," We all saw Hiyori get cut across the shoulder and then flipped over.

"Man that guy's fast!" Kensei grumbled.

"What do we do Shinji?" Mashiro asked.

"Like Kensei said we need to slow him down," Shinji answered.

"Slow me down that's a laugh, I'm the fastest Arrancar ever created." He said still zooming around.

"Are you, an Espada?" I asked.

"Espada, that's a laugh," he stopped moving momentarily and appeared in front of us sword pointed at us, "As if I'd want to be classified with those low-end Arrancar. I am Dimirtri Elaggod a member of the Exaltaron." **(Spanish for They who are Exalted) **"We Exaltaron are different from the Espada. We were created by Aizen himself almost from scratch," He moved so quickly and knocked Lisa out via pressure point, "That's why," he moved and nicked Love, "you," he moved again and sliced Rose "can't," he kicked Hachi, and stood floating near the ceiling, "beat me."

"This is bad," Shinji said in a concerned tone.

"How did you find us?" Kensei asked.

"Why don't you ask your little friend there," he pointed to me with his blade, "After all I've been tracking her, because I was sent here to kill her." Dimitri dove down towards me at blinding speed. I didn't have enough time to dodge, but Kensei took the hit for me, as his arm was sliced open.

"Damn that guy's strong and fast."

"I told you didn't I," he said swinging his sword with his back to us, "I'm on level with the Espada if not better than them. There's no way you can beat me."

"Doubtful," I said, "BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu." I then summoned my mask.

"Such twisted spiritual pressure, you really are dangerous. No wonder Aizen doesn't want to let you live."

With both arms on my blade I charged at Dimitri. The two of us clashed sword swing for swords swing as the battle began taking place outside the warehouse. I had to be careful, my mask would only last 7 seconds with the training I had been doing and Dimitri hadn't even used his release form yet, and I was only just standing on par with him now. This sucked.

"What's the matter Shinigami, is this all you have?" Dimitri taunted, "You'll have to do better than that to beat me." He got a good distance from me. "Cero!" The large white flash came at me.

"Getsuga Tensho!" My black Getsuga Tensho collided with his Cero, but my attack was overpowered and I took the blast head on. I took a pretty serious injury too. _Damn_

**Shinji's pov**

"Man he is one tough bastard," Kensei strained as Karin hit the ground defeated.

"Kensei, you get Karin outta there, Mashiro!"

"Yes!"

"Time for our little Razzle Dazzle combo you ready."

"Sweet, we haven't done that one in a while." The two of us Shunpoed into Dimitri's reiatsu influence.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with you two," Dimitri scoffed, "My orders were to take down Karin Kurosaki, I don't have time to deal with you punks."

"Oh, but you see we have time to deal with you and if you wanna kill Karin, you gotta get rid of all of us."

"Sounds like a fair deal, but you'll never be able to beat me. There isn't a Zanpakuto wielder alive that can match my speed," he boasted.

"Speed is all well and good, but it does nothing for you, if you're using it in the wrong direction. Collapse. Sakanade." I released my Shikai. I saw the fear in Dimitri's eyes.

"Heh, you can see it can't you, everything's backwards ain't it. Up down left and right, your vision has been inverted." I smiled deviantly.

"Quite an intricate trap, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Oh really," I smiled and then shouted, "Mashiro!" she donned her mask and fired a Cero. Dimitri made to block it, but he released all too late that the direction that an attack comes from as well as the direction that he's looking is also inverted. He took Mashiro's cero right in the back.

"I should've been more careful than that, damn, but I guess I have no choice." He turned towards us, "Your inverted world is quite something. However, if the scent from your sword is the catalyst then removing the scent from my nose is the only logical conclusion."

"I don't see how you're gonna do that now," I smirked.

"Have you forgotten?" he asked. "I have yet to use Resurreccion."

_Fucking hell,_

"Curse! Halcon de muerte!" **(Falcon of Death) **Dimitri's reiatsu charged up, flared up and then settled. When he emerged there were two sharp looking wings on his back. He had long, black, bird like talons for legs. His arms were still human, still gripping his sword, however, they were coated with long sharp looking arm guards resembling feathers. On his shoulders were two box like structures and his head was a black skull with an aura of blue fire surrounding it. The skull had only eyes, no nose, and no mouth. Sakanade was near useless Shit. In seconds he was behind me and cut, I barely had enough time to block.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

"What's the matter? Your inverted world no longer working properly?" I asked. He was really overpowering me. This was bad.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I whirled around, Karin appeared to be pushing herself, "You don't mind me jumping in do ya?" she asked. She had actually managed to inflict serious injury with her attack, Dimitri got up off the ground though and his wound healed.

"Damn, this reeks!" I groaned.

"Shinji, I've got a plan!" Mashiro cried out.

"Let me guess, everything at once!" Karin shouted.

_Ultimate firepower? LAAAAAME! Still I don't have any better ideas. _I summoned my mask and fired a Cero. Karin fired Getsuga Tensho and Mashiro added her Cero on top of that.

"Fools! Cero!" I watched as Dimitri's Cero fired in the opposite direction away from us. The hell? _Of course, Sakanade is already in his system. He may have been unaffected by its effects for a few moments, but because the scent couldn't get out of him, it's in his lungs now, perpetually affecting him. _Dimitri never saw our attacks coming when we absolutely annihilated him, completely. When he burst his Zanpakuto fell from the sky and struck the ground. Karin walked over to it.

"I'm gonna take this back to Urahara's." she said picking it up. "If that guy followed me here from the other side then guaranteed this can help me get back home."

"Will you come back?" Mashiro asked.

"You guys won't miss me, I know that much, I'll see your other selves again soon. Besides Ichigo should be returning eventually, if this works"

"Ah, fine," I shrugged, "Don't worry about our injuries one bit, Hachi should be able to patch us up no problem."

"Why not tell her to get…" I quickly covered Mashiro's blabbering mouth.

"Yeah Hachi, should be just fine." I fake smiled.

She seemed to have bought it, "Okay thanks for everything you guys." Karin ran off. I released my hold on Mashiro's mouth.

"Idiot, we can't ask her to get Orihime to heal us. Orihime probably doesn't know about the situation, not to mention the fact that Karin's scared of her."

"That's a funny joke Shinji," Mashiro laughed.

_Idiot, _"Whatever Hachi can patch us up regardless, we don't need Orihime for scratches this minor. Although I could always go find her myself if we really need her." I said.

"I guess so," Mashiro shrugged and walked away.

_Exaltaron, _I thought looking at the sky, _that's a mighty nasty assassin squad you've got their Aizen._

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah the Exaltaron everything were something I just came up with on the spot, but it makes for a nice story twist. And before anyone asks, Yes I do classify Wonderweiss into this group he was the inspiration of the Exaltaron. Let me know what you guys think. Mashiro/Shinji co-op Awesome! And Sakanade proves a lot more useful than people give it credit for. The next chapter returns us back to the Karin-verse. What will happen? Although, given the last two chapters, I'm sure you can guess one event that will transpire. Whatever, DH18 out, R&R).**


	14. My Heart Belongs to you

**(A/N: We return to the Karin-verse again to follow Ichigo again. Last we saw him he and Tatsuki were headed somewhere together. What will happen? Let's find out. FYI, I tell the story from Fandom!Orihime's pov. Because of her Catatonic state the words in italics are the words entering her mind and the words in bold are words that she's saying to herself in her mind.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

I followed Tatsuki to the park where she wanted us to meet. There was a small wooden bench painted violet red that she had us sit at. I could see the Karakura general hospital from our seat.

"We're going to visit Orihime-chan together today," she said and then reached into her bag for something, "but before that there's something I have to show you." Tatsuki pulled out a sketchbook and flipped open to the last page. It was a picture of me in soul form and a strawberry beneath me that had been drawn with marker and low quality. The page was splashed with tears. "Sorry those are my tears," Tatsuki flushed.

"Who drew this?" I asked.

"Orihime-chan did," Tatsuki said. My eyes widened. Tatsuki then told me about what happened two days ago. "She," she sniffed, "she said your name, she wouldn't stop saying it, to think after six years, she doesn't even know you in this world and your name is the first word she says. So if anyone can help Orihime-chan recover I know it's you." She said. I will still awe struck by the story. She said my name, _my _name, not Tatsuki's _my _name. Tatsuki put the sketch away, "Anyway, let's go visit her," she said gathering her composure. She helped me from my seat.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Surprisingly, since Inoue had begun to recover a little, the staff had allowed her time in the flower garden. Tatsuki and I approached Inoue from a distance who was sitting on a concrete bench. She was looking kindly at the robin perched on her finger. Tatsuki was behind me and then elbowed me forward so that Inoue could only see me and not her. Inoue stood up suddenly and the robin flew away. She looked at me, her eyes were still lifeless, but there was something different about her today. She opened her mouth.

"I-chi-go," she sounded out. She walked towards me. It was slow and her left hand was up like a zombie, but her movements weren't clunky at least. I then did what I hoped I'd be able to do, after I knew about Inoue being like this. I walked over to Inoue and held her in my arms. Her body locked into mine as she made herself comfortable in my embrace.

"Hey Inoue, can you hear me?" I asked me.

**Orihime's pov**

"_Inoue-ay-ay-ay-ay,"_

**Is someone calling out to me?**

"_hear-ear-ear-ear, Inoue-ay-ay-ay?"_

**Yes, voice I hear you, who are you?**

"_Inoue-ay-ay-ay-ay," _

**There's a sudden warmth to my back, who's holding me, this touch is unrecognizable. Something wet on my head? Tears maybe? Where's Tatsuki? Where's Ichigo? I must find Ichigo. I don't know why, but that name, this person I see in the back of my mind, I know that that is his name. He will free me.**

"_Sorry-ory-ory Inoue-ay-ay-ay,"_

**Sorry for what?**

"_been there-air-air-air,"_

**Where should you have been? Who are you? Help me, I cannot see you. All I see is white. **

"_protected-ected-ected-ected you-u-u-u-u,"_

**Protected Me? Why?**

"_wake up,"_

**Why? The voice it's becoming so clear now.**

"_Please, I can't bear to see you like this Inoue, please wake up, let me see your smiling face. Tatsuki said you said my name yesterday, she said you would get better if I was here, so please wake up."_

**Tatsuki? Where is she? Who are you?**

"_Please……"_

**No please keep speaking! Don't start crying! Tell me your name! Tell me your name!**

**Ichigo's pov**

Damn it why isn't this working, she's not responding at all.

"Ichigo, where are you?" she says weakly in a craggily voice.

_Finally, _"I'm right here Inoue, beside you please wake up, please."

**3****rd**** Person pov**

In that moment a sudden change seem to take hold. Orihime's body tensed, slowly vitality seemed to creep into her skin and then suddenly life sparked into her eyes followed by tears,

"My savoir, you've come at last," Orihime began sobbing into Ichigo's embrace.

"Inoue," he spoke her name calmly.

"Orihime-chan?" Tatsuki walked out from behind the hedges. Hearing Tatsuki call her name Orihime looked up, broke from the embrace she was in and ran over to hug her best friend.

"Tatsuki!" she cried with glee.

"Oh Orihime-chan, you're back, you're finally back," Tatsuki sobbed, her head resting slightly above Orihime's ample bosom.

"Glad to see you back to what I would consider normal." Ichigo said. Orihime turned towards him.

"Are you Ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Orihime how do you know him?" Tatsuki asked.

"I-I don't know. I just…about a week ago, I had this really weird vision. There was a knight who came to me in my sleep and swept me off my feet. He wore a black kimono, had orange hair, and carried a large sword. That knight's name was Ichigo." She said, "And he was supposed to arrive to save me. And now he's here, and I'm free, free at last." Orihime was smiling. A wave of relief and joy waved over Ichigo. Even though he didn't exist in this world, even though Orihime didn't know him in this world, he still had managed to make a difference in her life. He had managed to make his mark on a world where he didn't originally exist.

"Oh how sickeningly sweet," a dark voice came.

"Who are you?" Ichigo barked. "Show yourself" From out of nowhere a man with bluish skin, black hair and white garb seemed to just materialize on the spot.

"I am Vladimir Elaggod, a member of the Exaltaron, Aizen's greatest attack force." The Arrancar let out a huge surge of reiatsu. Orihime fell to her knees almost gagging.

"Tatsuki get Orihime out of here, we don't need her to go back to the way she was," Ichigo said grabbing his badge, "And if you can," He slammed the badge into his chest "Carry my body while you at it." Orihime was in awe at seeing her supposed hero in the form she envisioned him in. Tatsuki grabbed her hand and slung Ichigo's body over his back.

"Tatsuki what's going on?" Orihime asked "What is that thing?"

"I'll explain everything to you later, right now we need to get out of here!"

"You ladies aren't going anywhere. Cero," a red flash headed toward Tatsuki and Orihime the blast's origin behind Ichigo.

"Tsugi no Mai! Hakuren!"

"Ah, Rukia-san," Tatsuki recognized the raven haired Shinigami who had just saved them using her Zanpakuto.

"Who's she?" Orihime asked.

"I'll explain everything later!" Tatsuki repeated. "Right now we need to get you somewhere safe!"

"Rukia," Ichigo turned to see his friend.

"Looks like you could use some back up." Rukia smirked. Ichigo nodded.

"That's sweet, you two think you can beat me. I am an Exaltaron, I am the elite of the elite. I am stronger than even most of the Espada."

"Is that right?" Ichigo was unfazed by Vladimir's taunt, "If that's the case it's simple, if I can kick your ass, I can easily win the war back in my world." Ichigo's reiatsu flared.

"Your world?" Vladimir questioned. "Are you saying you are from another world?"

"That's right and let me tell you something, you picked the wrong guy's friends to endanger. BANKAI!"

**Ichigo's pov**

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Impossible," Vladimir spat.

_Perfect his statement just made everything all the easier, _"Don't me let me guess, you recognize my Bankai?" His eyes said it all, "Well then all I have to do is kill you and I can bring Karin back and go back home. And you won't have done a thing!" My reiatsu flared.

Vladamir laughed wildly, "You fool, so you believe that by taking my sword to the research and development lab you can go back home. Too bad for you, my power is divided amongst my brothers and myself. And we sent my brother Dimitri to your world where Karin is, so there's no hope of you returning." He boasted.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. After all I'm from that world. This Dimitri person will be defeated, just like you're about to be defeated."

"Tough talk Shinigami," Vladamir drew out his Zanpakuto, which turned out to be two swords, "Let's see you back them up." He and I took to the air.

"Back me up Rukia," I ordered before taking off.

"Are you ready Shinigami?" Vladimir asked.

"Yeah," I summoned my mask, "Bring it!"

He came charging forward with a cry. I shunpoed around him and attacked, cutting him wide, but he Sonidoed behind me and attacked with his left sword arm.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Cero!" The flash came from both swords. Unfortunately my attack was overpowered by his cero and I had to use Shunpo to dodge. I then went in for several quick strikes taking to the offensive. Annotating each swing with a battle mad cry.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" I jumped backwards as Rukia's attack connected into the Arrancar's side.

"Little bitch!" he shouted diving after her.

"Rukia!" I shouted diving after him, when all of a sudden my mask shattered, _Shit_. Suddenly a large familiar green hawk tore across the sky slamming into Vladimir before scratching him with her talons.

"Yuzu!" Rukia cried.

"Sorry I'm late, but I made a little detour before coming here," she stated as she flapped her wings.

"Detour?" I asked panting as I stood my ground, only to watch as dozens of arrows pelted into Vladamir's body.

"Uryu!"

"I sensed this blasted Arrancar a while ago, sorry I should've told you and Tatsuki about it earlier."

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"Think he's done for?" Rukia asked.

"Doubtful," I said, when suddenly I was stabbed through the upper portion of my chest.

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"Kurosaki!" Ishida shouted.

"Ichigo-san!" Rukia shouted in horror as Vladamir made a sudden materialization and shook Ichigo off of his sword.

"Pathetic," he spat

"Bastard!" Rukia struck with Sode no Shirayuki, but Vladamir deflected her with his right sword arm kicking her away and severly injured Uryu with his other sword.

**Rukia's pov**

_Ichigo-san, no, _I looked over to Ichigo-san who was lying on the ground, bleeding massively. I was panting, standing hunched over and using Sode no Shirayuki as a balance. I watched as Yuzu used her telekinesis to warp Ichigo-san's body to her so she could heal him.

"Ichigo-san!"

**_Are you that desperate to save him? _**Sode no Shirayuki asked.

_Of course I am, I love him _I told her

**_But he does not return your feelings _**She reminded me.

_That doesn't matter, he has a life to live in his world, he needs to live that life. _I watched as Vladimir began to approach Ichigo-san and Yuzu to finish them off.

**_You do not care that he does not feel for you as you feel for him_**? She seemed confused.

_No, I just, I just want him to be okay, though his heart may not be mine, that doesn't mean I still can't have mine be his _I explained.

**_I see then you are ready Rukia-chan, Let us destroy the creature who wishes to dispose of your precious Ichigo-san _**Sode no Shirayuki began to bestow her power upon me.

I looked at Vladimir with a fierce gaze and with Sode no Shirayuki still in Shikai, I placed it in its sheathe. "BANKAI!"

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Vladimir looked in Rukia's direction as she shouted the word that no Arrancar ever wants a Shinigami to shout as though it was a desperate cry for help. Rukia had the appearance as though she had merged with an Ice elemental. Her body was blue and Icy and her hair was white. She held no weapon and the sclera of her eyes were black with white irises. There was a patch of Ice beneath Rukia's position as she seemed to be hovering about an inch off the ground.

"Sode no Shirayuki Megami!" **(Sleeved White Snow Goddess) **A fierce chilling wind blew from Rukia's position. Yuzu had to warp her and Ichigo to another location to escape it. "I will not forgive you for hurting Ichigo-san." Rukia spoke as though she and Sode no Shirayuki were one being. "You will face my chilling wrath Arrancar!"

"So you've released Bankai," Vladimir turned towards Rukia, "there was no record to say that you could, but no matter. I will not lose." Vladimir charged forward, but Rukia raised her right arm and made a giant wall of ice seem to appear out of nowhere as Vladimir slammed into it. Rukia cupped her hands near her mouth and blew creating a small snowball. She focused her Kido into the snowball as it grew larger and raised it above her head. When it was large enough for her liking she launched it at the Arrancar, smashing him hard.

Rukia converged her hands to her side palms facing into each other, "Hado 63 Soren Sokatsui!" The lightning blast smashed into the already injured arrancar.

* * *

Ichigo who was just now regaining consciousness, thanks to Yuzu's healing could see Rukia as she walked forward, creating ice beneath every step. Vladimir was in quite a bit of pain, but he didn't seem to be down and out. He stood up staggering and bleeding.

"Sever and Bleed! Vampiro Caballero!" **(Vampire Knight) **

When Vladimir's form could be seen again, he had a dark red and black body. He had two spike-like structures emerging from his shoulders. His head was fully masked with his eyes converged into a V-shape. His right arm was a claw like arm and his left arm was a dragon's head with a giant demonic looking blade hovering inches in front of it. He was floating on air. He looked more than ready to crush Rukia where she stood.

"Shinigami bitch, prepare to meet your demise." The blade in his arm shot forward. Rukia put up her Ice wall for defense, but it was penetrated by the swing. The blade trailed along the ground and cut her upwards and then struck down before returning to Vladimir's side. Rukia's body did not bleed, but reiatsu leaked from her wounds instead.

"Rukia," Ichigo coughed.

"Please stay still Onii-chan," Yuzu told Ichigo, "I can't heal you if you move."

"But Rukia…"

"Will be fine, I already sent a telepathic call for help."

Suddenly there was a loud cry of "Seireitora!" **(Spirit Tiger) **as a giant shockwave in the shape of a tiger's head slammed into Vladimir knocking him off balance. "Nobody!" Tatsuki panted storming onto the scene, "And I mean Nobody," her anger rose, "hurts my friends and gets away with it." She raged.

"Arisawa-san," thanks goodness Rukia sighed before returning to sealed form and collapsing.

"Tatsuki what are you doing, you can't beat him!" Ichigo called out remembering Chad's level of strength compared to his own. "Why would you think Tatsuki would make good backup?" Ichigo asked Yuzu.

"I didn't call Tatsuki, I contacted Soul Society!" she defended as she and Ichigo watched Tatsuki try and face up against Vladimir and failing, "I had been talking to someone telepathically ever since I arrived here and more urgently so after Rukia-chan released her Bankai." Yuzu stated.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly a Senkaimon gate opened behind Ichigo and Yuzu's position as a figure wearing a white captain's Hayori stepped through. He took a look at Rukia passed out on the ground, then to Yuzu who was healing Ichigo and finally to Tatsuki who was getting her clock cleaned. He unsheathed the weapon he was holding took look at the enemy before him and spoke two words:

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: OMG Byakuya makes an appearance! LOL I couldn't leave my absolute favorite Bleach character out of this. I just couldn't, especially now when his presence is warranted so much what with Rukia using Bankai and all. Will the captain of Division 6 be enough to take down the mighty Arrancar responsible for the disappearance of Karin Kurosaki? Find out next time on For Want of a Brother. R&R please).**


	15. Just a Little Bit Longer

**(A/N: I know you guys are probably expecting me to cut back to the Ichi-verse as has been the formula, but not this time. We're going straight into the battle of Byakuya Vs Vladimir. Who will win? Will back up be required? Let's find out)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Byakuya's pov**

I step out from the Senkaimon after being informed by Kurosaki Yuzu about the situation. She had been sharing information with me since the day Kurosaki Karin disappeared and even more so urgently ever since Rukia seemed to be enthralled by the appearance of Kurosaki Ichigo. Unlike her sister Yuzu is kind enough to treat me with the respect I deserve. The telepathic link she set with me, as well as the other captains of the 13 court guard squads has finally provided useful on a new level. I take a look around the area. I can see Rukia collapsed on the ground along with the quincy nearby. Right next to me is Yuzu and an orange haired Shinigami. He must be the Ichigo she was going on about. I can sense the Arrancar ahead he's fighting Arisawa Tatsuki or rather beating up Arisawa Tatsuki. The fight is heavily one sided. When the human girl is flung to my position I draw my sword and when the Arrancar get's in my sight I unleash Senbonzakura.

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Vladimir came charging forward at Byakuya with the same sword he had used to cut Rukia, but Byakuya's Shikai proved more than a match for it and shattered the blade.

"Hado 4, Byakurai." Byakuya fired the white lightning bolt at the Vampiric Arrancar, but Arrancar opened the dragon head like left arm it had and swallowed the blast. "I see, so this is this is the inter dimensional ability Hitsugaya spoke of."

"So word of me got back to Soul Society did it?" Vladimir asked.

"In a sense," Byakuya responded.

"And on what grounds does Soul Society interfere with the grounds of a battle that is not theirs?" Vladimir wanted to know, "There is a captain, two vice-captains, two seated officers, a non seated officer, a substitute, a quincy and two overpowered humans here in the world of the living. On what grounds does Soul Society send reinforcements when the remainder of said force is not yet here?"

"Who says I act on accordance with Soul Society?" Byakuya asked, "I am here merely because you attempted to cut my pride with your blade. And now you feel the consequences of your actions." Byakuya turned his sword upside down and let go of it. It sank into the ground as rows upon rows of Blades formed behind him. "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Vladimir raised the dragon mouth left arm he had, "Dragón Puño!" **(Spanish for Dragon Fist) **Golden flame shot from the mouth. However, Senbonzakura completely overpowered the flame as the rest of the blades went and attack Vladimir. The shoulder like structures on his back fired bolts of lightning and he also fired a beam from his forehead that seemed to suck up most of the petals leaving less damage than Byakuya's Shikai had inflicted.

"I see, so you really want to die that painfully do you?" Byakuya asked and used the Gokei of his Bankai. Vladimir tried to fire his dimensional gate through the pivotally turning area, but the blades deflected each shot. Vladimir was caught he knew it. Byakuya's voice could be heard behind the barrier, "I believe this is what some teenagers today would refer to as Game Over." The blades then shredded Vladimir. The Arrancar became shredded by the 100 billion small blades of Byakuya's technique.

* * *

After the attack Vladimir still proved to be alive, but he was numerously injured. He could barely get up from the ground. Byakuya stuck his sword at his throat.

"Don't move." He ordered. Vladimir screeched and attempted to fire a dimensional gate behind Byakuya, but the 6th Captain had seen the movement and sliced off the Arrancar's left arm. Vladimir howled. "I warned you not to move. You only have yourself to blame for this pitiful end. Scatter, Senbonzakura." That was the end of Vladimir as his sword appeared where he once stood.

**

* * *

**

Later…

"Thank you for showing up Captain Kuchiki you're a life saver," Yuzu bowed when everyone was healed.

"Please, it was nothing."

"Nii-sama," Rukia walked over to Byakuya.

"We'll talk later Rukia." Byakuya said, a new Senkaimon opened for him, "For now I must return to Soul Society. If you wish to speak with me you'll have to come see me at home." He said, and left. He took a small glance at Ichigo before shaking his head and walking through the Senkaimon completely.

"Different world, same old Byakuya," Ichigo sighed.

Yuzu gasped, "Call him by his proper title Onii-chan."

Ichigo scratched his head. "What what's the big deal, I do all the time in my world, he doesn't seem to mind it." Yuzu gulped. "Anyway," Ichigo picked up Vladimir's Zanpakuto. "I need to take this to Urahara, the sooner I bring it to him the sooner I can get home."

"Mate," Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shoulder she looked at him.

"Doshda no Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll go with you," Rukia said, "I want to see your journey here with you to the end." She said stolidly.

Ichigo smirked, "Sure come on," As Rukia and Ichigo walked away Uryu pushed in his glasses as Rukia linked her arm up with Ichigo and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Those two make a pretty decent couple," the quincy commented.

"Yeah, but I feel sort of bad for Rukia-chan." Yuzu said.

"Why's that?" Uryu asked.

"Well, onii-chan isn't a part of this world, she'll be sad when he leaves. I know she will, I mean, I miss Karin just as much as she does, but I…" Yuzu was saying, but Uryu put a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand," he said.

**Rukia's pov**

Ichigo-san and I reached Urahara's by sunset, when we did Hitsugaya-taicho was there. When Ichigo-san presented the Arrancar's Zanpakuto to Urahara he smiled.

"Well this is great now all we need is the Zanpakuto from the last of the trio and we'll be good to go." Ichigo-san tensed. "What is it?"

"The last of the trio is in my world, unless the other 'you' already has possession of the 3rd Zanpakuto then there's no possibility to get me home." Ichigo-san lamented.

"That shouldn't be a problem to find out," Urahara smirked, "I know the perfect solution, follow me." Ichigo-san and I were surprised when Urahara brought us to Soul Society's 12th Division to see captain Kurotsuchi. "I'm back like I said I would be." Urahara smirked at Captain Kurotsuchi.

"So, I take it that means you found the sword." The captain smirked.

Urahara nodded. "However, first we need to open a resonance link between the two Zangetsus. In order to do that we need to resonate the frequencies of this Arrancar Zanpakuto with Zangetsu's so that the frequency can cross dimensional boundaries then once Ichigo and Karin can communicate it'll be a simple matter to get the two of them home as they provide the communication between my other self and me."

"I see then everything is in order. Shall we begin?"

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

I brought Urahara Kisuke-san the Zanpakuto of Dimitri Elaggod and he told me to stay here until something happened. We sat in front of the Zanpakuto and mine waiting for something to happen. To be honest I was totally bored out of my mind. After several hours of waiting finally both swords glowed and I could hear a voice in my head

"_Karin!"_

"Huh, Ichigo,"

"Ah so we've finally opened communication." Urahara smiled.

**Ichigo's pov**

"I've established communication." I said.

"Good, good, tell Karin to have my other self bring her to 12th Division and then repeat my instructions to her and tell her to repeat them to me to repeat to Kurotsuchi-taicho." Hat and Cloggs said.

"Hai,"

I did as the other Urahara said, I might've messed up a few times, but eventually it came down to Karin and I being hooked up to the same 12th Division machine on both sides of the dimensional boundaries.

"Okay, let's start this up." Urahara said.

**Rukia's pov**

So then this will really be the end once this machine starts up, Ichigo will be gone and I'll never see him again.

_It's for the best, he doesn't return my feelings anyway_, I told myself.

_**So you're going to give up just like that? **_Sode no Shirayuki asked.

_What can I do? We can't keep him here. He doesn't belong here. It would be selfish to think that I could have him. _I said.

_**I understand, but don't you think you should say something before it's too late, let him know that.**_ Sode no Shirayuki offered.

"Connection established," Captain Kurotsuchi stated.

"Good let's get ready to send these kids home." Urahara said. The machine whirled and clicked and there was a loud humming noise the tank Ichigo was in began to fill with light as a portal began to open on the other side of the room, and then all of a sudden it stopped short.

Urahara sighed, "Looks like we're gonna have to wait."

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

"What the heck? Why did the machine just stop like that?" I asked as I was let out from the machine.

"A Neanderthal like you would never understand without me telling you but," Mayuri began to explain, "a machine like this takes a lot of energy to run, and as we all know the greatest energy source of all is the sun. So until the sun rises tomorrow, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here one more night." He stated.

**Ichigo's pov**

I moaned, "I have to stay here a whole nother day?"

"Relax," Urahara said waving his fan at me, "It's just until tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure you hold out until then?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I can't let you leave Soul Society, so you're going to have to stay in the Seireitai for the evening."

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

"But where am I supposed to stay, I'm not supposed to really exist." I said.

Urahara thought for a bit, "Well with Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho currently in the world of the living, I don't think it would be hard to hide you in 10th division for one night."

"Wait Hitsugaya-taicho?" I perked up.

Urarhara raised an eyebrow, "Oh did you have a run in with him?" he asked.

I nodded and told him about the soccer game, "I see then, it'll be even easier to see that you have a place to stay. I'll just contact Hitsugaya-taicho and get you a place to stay in 10th Division."

**Ichigo's pov**

"Where am I supposed to stay?" I asked.

"I..." Rukia gulped, "I can talk to nii-sama, I'm sure we can find a guest room for you at the manor." I said.

"Are you sure, Byakuya always seemed like the stingy type to me." I scratched my head.

"I'm sure I can find some way to convince him." I said.

"Well if you say so." I said.

"Then it's settled, you go to the Kuchiki Manor for the evening and you can meet us here sometime afternoon tomorrow." Urahara said.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well what're waiting for," Rukia grabbed me, "Let's go."

* * *

**(A/N: Ichigo staying at the Kuchiki manor for an evening can only equal one thing Fandom!Rukia trying to get with him before he goes off for good. Will she succeed? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find that out. See you all later. R&R)**


	16. Save Tonight

**(A/N: And now we enter fluff land and will stay in fluff land until the end. All that's left to do is get Ichigo and Fandom!Karin back to their respective worlds and from there we only need to show how each character has grown from their experience.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Rukia's pov**

Walking with Ichigo-san in the moonlight I went to the manor with him. The glow from the Sakura trees along the pond water set a very serene setting. I told Ichigo-san to wait outside while I went to go talk to Nii-sama. I found him sitting in the office he used for work regarding the Kuchiki family. Nii-sama is a very organized individual he never mixes his files for the Kuchiki house and 6th Division he always makes sure to keep them separated for highly appropriate reasons. I knock on the door.

"Come in," came his voice. He looked up from a scroll he was currently crafting, "Rukia, what can I do for you this evening?" I told him about Ichigo-san being unable to go back to his world this evening and that he needed a place to stay in the Seireitai for the evening.

"I see and what do you want me to do about it?" Nii-sama asked.

"Could he stay here? Just for one night?" I wanted to know.

"No," was the answer I was given

"Why not?" I asked feeling as though he just punched me in the stomach.

"Because I said so and I am head of the Kuchiki family." He answered. At that point I began bargaining with him.

"But it's only one night." I said.

"No,"

"I'll do extra work and act like a regular noble for as long as you'd like."

"No,"

"I promise I won't try anything,"

"Doesn't mean he won't,"

"What about 6th Division?"

"No,"

"I'll give him my room and I'll sleep outside."

"No,"

"But we need someplace to put him to keep him under the radar."

"12th Division is perfectly capable are they not?" Since bargaining failed I tried begging.

I got down on my knees and put my head against the Nii-sama's leg, "Please, Nii-sama, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PUH-lease!" I whined.

"Rukia get up you're shaming the Kuchiki name," he scolded, "He's not staying here that's final. You will find that no matter what you say your words will not sway my answer."

**_He's not budging Rukia this is pointless, _**Sode no Shirayuki informed.

_I guess, _I sighed and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm giving up, I'll have to find somewhere for him to stay, just because my words won't sway you doesn't mean they won't sway another." I said.

"You will leave this matter to Urahara Kisuke." He ordered.

"No," I talked back.

"I gave you an order, do not make me force you to follow it."

"You forget you're not my superior in this matter, if you won't allow Ichigo-san to stay here then the matter falls out of your hands entirely and rests upon the Gotei 13 to complete in which case Ukitake-taicho is my superior not you."

Nii-sama turned back towards his scroll, "Then I hope you do not expect me to help you again if something happens. I will take no part in the rest of this excursion, if you want someone to save you, let _him_."

"Fine," I snapped and left. I trudged back to Ichigo-san with my head down.

"Man Byakuya is one stuck up guy even in this world. I haven't even done anything to the guy."

I picked my head up and smiled, "Don't worry if Nii-sama won't take you in I know someone who will."

"Who?"

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**20 minutes and another hurried explanation later…**

"I see, I suppose I could make the arrangement to let our guest stay here." Ukitake said.

"Arigato taicho," Rukia bowed.

Ukitake looked in Ichigo's direction and said, "However, you should leave your Zanpakuto in Urahara's care if anyone should see it, though I doubt anyone would, there could be trouble, while you do that I can arrange a room for you."

"Hai, Ukitake-san," Ichigo got up and left to do as he was asked.

"I humbly thank you taicho," if Rukia's head could go lower to show her appreciation for Ukitake's generous hospitality it'd be through the floor.

"It's no trouble at all." He said.

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

"So let me get this straight," Hitsugaya-taicho said in the presence of Urahara and Kurotsuchi-taicho, "I have to let this girl stay in tenth division for one night so that the operation can run smoothly."

"You already know about the situation, we can't ask any of the other captains to take her in since Karin shouldn't exist here in this world and because she can keep her Zanpakuto in sealed form I don't think it'll be much trouble to keep her in your division." Urahara explained further.

"But I'm supposed to be on duty in the world of the living my presence isn't warranted here right now even for one night." Hitsugaya-taicho explained, slightly worried.

"I've already taken that up with Yamamoto-soutaicho," Urahara stated, "I told him that you're here under the guise of you helping Kurotsuchi-taicho and myself with an experiment, he seemed to have bought it."

"What kind of," Hitsugaya-taicho paused, "Forget it I'd rather not know." He said with a sweat drop.

"And don't worry about your position, if anything should happen tonight in Karakura town it's been arranged for 2nd division to take up the slack. Soifon-taicho almost jumped at the chance when we might need back up in the event of an Arrancar attack.

I laughed to myself, _that girl will do anything to get near Yoruichi._

"Well I guess you can stay for the night," Hitsugaya-taicho resigned finally, "Let's go."

"Hai," I said following enthusiastically.

**Ichigo's pov**

By the time I returned to 13th division it was really late, probably 9-10:00. The quarters that Ukitake had set up for me used to belong to his lieutenant. Surprisingly it was set up as comfortably as I would want a room if I was ever a part of the Gotei 13. When I walked in the lights were off and the moonlight was shining in from behind me as well as the windows to my right and left. I proceeded to head over to the futon when the door slid behind me and locked. I turned around, there in the moonlight was Rukia. I doubled back and tripped landing on my ass.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said in a loud whisper.

"I," Rukia's eyes were filled with sorrow, "It's your last night here so," she swallowed, "So I," she tensed and then finally said, "I wanted to spend my last night with you is that so wrong?" she asked, a little too loud for my liking as tears started to fall from her face. I walked over to her and held her against me.

"Calm down, and no it's not, and to be honest it's kind of hard for me to leave." I said.

"Then don't leave," she sobbed in a loud voice, "Stay here, stay here with me with all of us. Let Karin take your place in your world. Both Soul Societies could easily make the switch." She was a completely mess of tears.

"I can't do that, as much as it pains me to leave, my world needs me and this world needs Karin, that's the way it has to be. That's the way it needs to be." Rukia collapsed against my chest and just howled and broke down into tears.

"I don't want you to leave Ichigo-san," she wept.

"Because you love me, I know." I told her. Rukia continue to howl like a wounded animal into my chest. I just held and comforted her until she was done. "Do you remember that night you woke up and found me in your bed?" she asked. I blushed, but nodded. "I was in love with you before that point and because it was so cold that night I had hoped you could warm me up. And you could you were so warm."

"Rukia," I said holding her.

"Please Ichigo-san, if this will be the last time we'll see each other, let me spend it with you, please." She begged.

"Of course," I told her. Rukia and I lay down on the futon together. She made herself comfortable and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my chest, and she fell asleep with a contented smile on her face. "Goodnight Rukia," I said wrapping my arms around her before nodding off into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah, sorry IchiRuki fans I couldn't bring myself to do a lemon. I had every intention of doing so though. Here's why I didn't though: (Part of this explanation is a bit risqué in some pieces of it you've been fairly warned)**

**For chapters 6, 8 & 9 I had help with the crafting of the chapters from my BFF Xeonico because I needed help crafting Ichigo's responses in chapter 6 and the Vizards responses in 8 & 9. For this chapter I turned to my brother for assistance for Byakuya's responses. Since my brother basically told me that there was no chance for Byakuya to be swayed unless Ichigo slept in the *cough* sewers beneath the Kuchiki manor or "underground" I couldn't go with my original intention of Rukia coming into Ichigo's room while he's sleeping in the middle of the night and remove her Hakusho and bra, zip his lips with her finger when he protests and then with a kiss and then the chapter would go from there, but unfortunately because of Byakuya's tude I had to change that plan. If you guys want to though you can make your own alternative of this chapter and send me the link crediting me for the idea. R&R please)**

**NOTE: Next chapter, depending on how it goes may very well be the final chapter to the series, if not then the one after**


	17. Reunions and Explanations

**(A/N: And finally Ichigo and Karin go home. How will have being in each other's world's have affected them? Let's find out.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Rukia's pov**

When I woke up the next morning it was because the sunlight had glistened into the room. I opened my eyes, Ichigo-san was fast asleep, but more important than that his arm around me. He looked so peaceful and harmless in his sleep. I wrapped my arms around him and held him, holding onto the illusion that I could force him to stay here, but that illusion was soon shattered.

**

* * *

**

**Later...**

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

I slept so peacefully that evening that Hitsugaya-taicho actually had to wake me before it got too late in the afternoon. I made my way to 12th Division where Urahara Kisuke-san and Mayuri were waiting. Last night Mayuri had managed to connect himself to his alternate by using the 3 swords and the two Ashisogi Jizous. It was a good two hours before Ichigo managed to get his butt to 12th Division. On that note the machine was started up and the portals opened. Ichigo and I then were sent through the dimensional boundaries at approximately the same time. I could see myself in a blackened celestial space. The world I had come from was like a portal behind me. Ichigo was in front of me, the portal to my world behind him.

"It's been interesting," I said to him.

"Yeah," he responded as we walked up to each other. We were now side to side looking in the direction of our worlds. "You sure we couldn't just stay in each other's worlds?" I asked, "I'm sure you could do some good in my world." _Truth be told I'm still frightened of having to confront Orihime-chan again._

**Ichigo's pov**

"As much as I know it's possible, I can't there are people who depend on me in my world, it wouldn't be fair to them not to stick by them." _Truth be told I'm really worried about Rukia, it was nice having a Rukia around that wasn't a bitch all of the time, but I have to do what's right_.

"You think that we'll ever see each other again?" Karin asked.

"It's highly unlikely, but you never know." I said.

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

"You know, even though we barely got to interact with each other, I heard a lot about you from your friends. To be honest, I wouldn't have minded having an older brother like you where I came from." I said.

Ichigo chuckled, "As if Rukia wasn't enough of a change you and my sister are as different as night and day in some regards." We walked towards our own respective worlds.

**Ichigo's pov**

"See ya around Karin," I told her.

"You too," she smiled, "Ichi-nii."

_What did she just call me? _Before I could say anything though she walked through her portal and it disappeared. I could do nothing else, but back into mine. I sighed, _Goodbye Karin, and thanks for thinking of me the way your other self does._

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

When I stepped through the portal in disappeared behind me.

"Welcome back," Urahara Kisuke-san smiled.

"Konichiwa Karin-chan," Nemu bowed.

"Konichwa Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho," I bowed back. I looked around and then spotted Rukia-chan in the corner looking pitiful. _What's wrong with her?_

"Well let's go back, it was nice seeing you again Kurotsuchi, and nice meeting you Miss Kurotsuchi," Urahara winked at Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho. The Senkaimon opened for us and Urahara Kisuke-san, Rukia-chan and I walked through the gate back to Karakura town.

After leaving the shop I noticed that Rukia-chan's mood hadn't improved at all, "Doshdo no Rukia-chan?"

"It's nothing," she said wiping her eyes.

"It can't be 'nothing', tell me what's wrong." I told her.

"You wouldn't understand." She said as she walked away leaving me confused.

* * *

**One week later…**

"Haaaaaaah!" I shouted smacking my wooden sword against Arisawa-Sensei's.

"You're in good practice Karin-chan, you've improved since your excursion." Arisawa-Sensei complimented.

"Thanks," I said as we leapt back. We were about to go another round when Arisawa-Sensei's pager went off.

"Well it looks like that'll be it for today." She said.

_Uh-oh I know what that means_, I swallowed thinking of Orihime-chan. I gathered my belongings and followed Arisawa-sensei. I was confused when we began walking in the opposite direction of the hospital. Instead she led us to a small house, the same one where Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho were currently staying. Arisawa-Sensei rang the door bell. To my surprise it wasn't Hitsugaya-taicho or Matsumoto-fukutaicho, but rather a healthy, normally looking, Orihime-chan. I stared, when did this happen.

"Oh good afternoon, Tatsuki-chan, oh and Karin-chan's here too how nice," she was all bubbly she was like the girl that Arisawa-sensei used to talk about. "I'll get some tea ready so we can have a proper girl talk."

"Explanation!" I glared at Arisawa-sensei. She explained to me about Ichi-nii's influence on Orihime-chan. _Ichi-nii, thank you, even though I was prepared to show Orihime-chan proper sympathy, I thank you sincerely for helping her, thank you so much._

**

* * *

**

One week earlier…

**Ichigo's pov**

Upon returning to my world I immediately went to go visit Chad. I hadn't seen him in god knows how long.

"Ichigo, you're back." He seemed pleased to see me.

"Hey Chad, mind if we go take a walk?" I suggested.

"Sure," he said. He and I walked together and went to the river where my Mom had been killed by Grand Fisher. I sat down on the grass.

"You know, being in another world didn't allow me to appreciate what I had so much until it was gone." I said looking at the sun that was now setting. Chad looked over to me. "So many things were different in that world. I thought for sure I would go crazy if I had to put up with it much longer." I said. _Although that other Rukia kind of made things better, _I admitted in my mind thinking of her.

"What was different?" Chad asked. I gave him the long version of what I had learned. "I'm glad I have a friend like you then Ichigo, to be honest I don't think I would've made it out of that situation alive if you hadn't stepped in, thanks."

"Hey that's what friends are for," I said. It was dark out now since it took me so long to tell Chad everything. Suddenly my phone started vibrating. I looked at the caller ID. _Why the hell is Tatsuki calling me? _"Hello," I answered.

"_You idiot where the hell have you been?" _Tatsuki screamed into the phone, _"You haven't been in school all week and no one not even Orihime would tell me where you were. I've been worried about you, you dumbass!"_

I had to pull the phone away from my face to avoid have my eardrum damaged she was yelling so loud, "I'm sorry," I apologized, "Look it's still early in the evening, I'll come over and explain it to you." I said. _Take the long road and think of a suitable explanation to give her when I arrive, _I planned.

"_Fine," _she hung up.

"See you later Chad. That is, if Tatsuki doesn't turn me in dust." I said standing up.

"See you later," he responded and we parted ways

**

* * *

**

One week later…

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

After training with the Vizards again I opted to talk with Hiyori during dinner. I hadn't forgotten what Shinji told me to ask her. Ichigo had dropped by here, I was told as much and told about him by the others, each of which had their own personal opinions of him, so referring to their alternates wasn't going to be awkward in talking about.

"Hey Hiyori," I said munching on food.

"What?" she snapped, taking a drink.

"The other you scolded me when I told her that I hated someone just for being who they are. You told me this interesting speech about someone you hated and now, possibly, regret hating. I was going to question the other you, but Shinji's alternate told me to ask the you that I knew who it was. So I'll ask you who's the person that you hated for being who they are?"

"It's not important," Hiyori brushed off taking a bite of tofu.

"Aw, I want to know," I whined.

"What seems to be the trouble kids?" Shinji said walking over to us. I gave him the short version. "Hiyori's right it ain't important, at least not right now anyway." He shrugged off.

"When will it be?" I asked.

"After the war, we'll answer any questions you have, deal?" Hiyori asked with a devious smirk and glare.

"Deal," I agreed.

**Ichigo's pov**

Everything had pretty much gotten back to normal after about a week. In fact it was almost as if I had never been in that crazy alternate world in the first place with the way things were running so normally. I was on my way home with Rukia when all of a sudden she had to bring up her other self again out of the blue.

"I don't know why I'm thinking about it," she said to me, "but you told me that my alternate self had strong feelings towards you." Truth be told I had hoped I could've left it at that. I didn't want to face this Rukia's wrath by telling her that her alternate was practically forcing herself onto me, and then I remembered that we had kissed. I didn't notice that my face was turning red. I could see the urge for Rukia to kill me rising.

"It's not like that, we didn't do anything."

"Your face says otherwise." She snapped, "What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I defended. She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care anyway?"

She blushed and coughed, "Who said? I'm just curious."

"Whatever, it's not important, you don't need to concern yourself with the fact that your alternate and I kissed." I froze, _Please tell me I did not say that last part out loud, _I looked at Rukia slowly, _Yep I did._ I zoomed down the street, "She was forcing herself onto me I swear!" I shouted

**Fandom!Karin's pov**

I was out in the park trying to practice soccer. My alternate had shown me how much fun the game was so I thought I might try and go out for the team next year if my double life would permit it. I kicked the ball towards a tree and missed and it went shooting past it.

"Oh man," I complained and proceeded to run after it, but it suddenly came flying back as Hitsugaya-taicho came out from the distance.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," I said slowly.

"It's been a while Karin-chan." He said.

"Yeah it has." I smiled.

"I want to apologize," he said.

"For what?" I asked. He explained to me his and the others' encounters with the Exaltaron.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it," I told him, "Being in that other world was really fun." I smiled.

"Care to tell me about it?" he asked.

"Sure, if you want to practice with me," I said, "Your alternate self helped my alternate self win a game of soccer so you must be pretty skilled too."

"Interesting," he said "tell me more,"

I kicked the ball to him, "Better yet, I'll start from the top…" I then began to explain to him, everything I had experienced in the other world.

* * *

**(A/N: And that's a wrap folks. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I know I enjoyed writing it. This turned out a lot different than its original intention, but honestly I like this iteration better. I doubt I'll do a sequel or something similar, but if you like my writing, and also know of the series Mahou Sensei Negima, you can read my crossover fic Paradise in Death. Also, if you're a HitsuHina fan be on the lookout for my new series encompassing the pairing. I'm still working on the title for it, so I can't give you one now. If neither of those appeal to you though, feel free to just go to my profile and read my other stuff. If you have any requests for me don't hesitate to ask, I'm all for fan requests (See GinRan fic The Radio as a perfect example). Please R&R and I'll see you all for my next project).**


End file.
